New body, new life
by CeciliawillsayHYPER
Summary: Two friends lives change forever when they each put on a necklace with a strange fragment. They are later crushed by a drunk truck driver and wake up, each inside car. Trapped. Join them as they live a new life in a new body. SideswipexOC Rated T for cybertronian potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyyyaaaa! CeciliawillsayHYPER here! :D I don't have much to say except that this is my first long story, so please be nice :3 And no matter how much I pray and beg, I do not own transformers :( But I do own myself (Thank god for that) and my oc's. Anyway...ENJOY! :D**

* * *

My phone turns on and starts to play a remix of the song "Oh! Cecilia". I reach my hand out to turn it of and then retrieve it back under the warm covers.

Laying under there for a minute or two the snoozer starts to blast the song out again. I groan and throw the wonderfully warm duvet of and switch it of with a little more rough force then necessary. I glare at it for a long five seconds before I let out a yawn. I stretch my long strong arms while I shuffle towards the bathroom in my oversized black t-shirt ,which is the only thing I wear when I sleep aside from my panties.

I take my usual face scrub out of the cabinet beside the sink, and start scrubbing my face. After rinsing the scrub of I look up at the mirror.

Tired big, dark brown doe eyes glare right back at me. My natural tanned skin seems a little paler and my mid back lengthen, dark hair was a mess. I should just get a chicken and let it use my hair as a nest. I grimaced at that, okay perhaps that is not such a swell idea. So I quickly grabbed my brush to fix it.

Once that is done I wink at myself, Hey! It gives me more confidence okay. Try it, and step out of the bathroom and walk up to my closet. I pick a dark pair of cargo pants, a spiked belt, a black long sleeved shirt with a white tank top on top. They are not exactly that feminine but I wear them because it makes me look shorter, Since I am quite tall for being a girl, 6,1 ft long. And because I ROCK that style! Lastly I find a pair of black and white nike shoes. I decide not to wear any makeup, since it is always a pain to clean at night, except for a thin layer of lipgloss.

I run downstairs to the kitchen and grab an apple before I run outside. I skip eating breakfast with my family because it is always to loud, since we are a pretty big family, my parents, my older sister AND my two younger brothers plus me makes it pretty loud since we all talk on each other and it does not help that me and my siblings are half peruvian. Okay perhaps that does not explain anything.

I walk along the pavement for a while before I come to my best friends house. I try to mimic a morning rooster. "Kukellekuuu, klockan är sju!" I speak Swedish to her as well as all he others that are not my family. Since I live in sweden. Speak of the swedish meatball, she pokes her head out of her open window. Her long blonde curls hanging perfectly around her round face. "Coming!" she shouts. I lean my shoulder on a tree as I wait for her.

After a scratch on my head and a yawn. My blonde swedish friend walks out. I give her a lazy salute. "Good morning Tantalize." Her real name is Alma but she and I decided to give each other nicknames that seem to have something with our personalities and looks to do. I call her Tantalize or Lize for short while she calls me Divine

Lize returns a half smile. "Don t salute me. It makes me feel like I am in the army." I give her a "are you serious?" look. I like Lize, I really do. I have known her ever since since she first walked into the classroom, which was 6 years ago. But, I just wish that she wasn't so bossy and and over the top girly. Her favorite color is pink for crying out loud. I don't have anything against pink but...Never mind she does not adore pink, she is obsessed with it. It s like the only thing she wears.

Sometimes I wonder if she thinks of me as a friend or just as a personal body guard. Being tall and great at martial arts has it s advantages but she seems to abuse that advantage of mine. But I still stick with her because apart from that, she is like a sister to me. And she is a wonderful friend when it's only us.

* * *

We talk and laugh as we walk. Once we reached the school I groan when I spot the "Diva of perfection" Johna right by the entrance.

"Hi there, Alma. I see that you are hiding behind Cecilia, again. What a coward you are." she says in her measly voice. "You may think that you are safe behind your over-sized barricade, Alma. But not this time." Johna snaps her fingers. Just as she did that. Three big girls that seem to be quite muscular step on each of her sides and cross their arms as if they where unstoppable. I raise an eyebrow. Were they serious?

I feel a slight nudge, then two small delicate hands grab the sleeve of my black shirt. I look down at my friend who is a head shorter than me. She seems worried but I give her an assuring smile that she can not help but return.

"Why are you looking so confident, you oversized girl? She..." she points at each of the fake muscled girls. "...is a boxer, she is a street fighter and she has a brother that goes in the military. What are you going to do?" she asks smugly as if she had already won. I push Alma further behind me before I go into a fighting stance.

"Let's find out." I say with no emotion.

Then the first girl lashes at me. I see that she is planning to punch my face, I quickly block her fist with my hand before I twist it painfully that forces her to turn her whole body with it and go on her knees. Then the second charges. I let go of the first girls fist and try to read the second ones body language. She is going for my chest. I quickly kick a light dollyo chagi on her side (a too hard one would destroy her kidney) before I lift my foot up to her chest and roughly push her so that she falls on her rear end in pain.

Then finally, the last stands in front of me. She seems to be waiting for my first move, or was is something else. I sense a presence behind me. It does not take me a long time to figure out that it is the first girl again. 'Trying a sneak attack eh?' I lash my hand at the girl behind me and grab her roughly by the arm and use her body weight to slam her into the third girl. They both fall on the ground with a Oof!

I drag the second girl by her shirt and stand on the first and second girls buttocks with all my weight. Finally, I hold the second in a painful noogie. I puff out my chest and smirk at Johna who is gawking at me with eyes big as saucers.

"You lose." I state and wiggle my eyebrows for a little humor. But she does not seem amused at all. "You are sick!" "No, I'm Cecilia." I giggle as she groans. Once I finally let the three girls under me go they sprint away like terrified rabbits. Johna seems shocked at this for a moment but then snaps out of it and follows them.

I turn around to Lize, and the crowd who had been watching all along, and spread my arms out and close my eyes.

"Cecilia has done it again, Hug me!" Instead of a hug however, I feel a hard slap on the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for!?" I demand with a sad pout. Tantalize glares and shushes me. "Shush, Divine! You are embarrassing us!" She hisses. I raise an eyebrow. "Embarrassing? Im sorry, but who exactly was the person that saved you just a while ago from being beaten to a pulp? I think I deserve at least ONE hug." I pout.

Instead of answering me, she drags me indoors. I look at the crowd who are still looking at us. I give them a mock salute which makes them all snap back to normal and they quickly turn their gazes away.

* * *

After a long and boring school day, Lize and I walk out of the school entrance. I stretch my arms in the air and yawn very un femininely.

"Freedom!" I shout as I throw myself on my knees and look up at the sky. Lize walks past me. "I do not know you right now." My eyes widen and my head snaps to my friend who is walking away from me. "Wait what? What did I do now?" I stand up and run after her. "Wait up! Don't leave me! I'm sorry!"

She finally turns around and smiles at me. "I'm just kidding, stupid." I mutter under my breath about not being stupid as I open my heavy bag and take out my black and blue skating shoes. Once they are nicely tight on my feet I skate beside my little blonde friend...She would have punched me If I said that out loud.

"So..." I say after a while of silence. "Where are we going again?" Tantalize smirks. "Do you remember the day we agreed that we would earn money...?" "Yeahhh...?" "...And that I told you my uncle that lives in florida was coming here?" "Yeahhh...Is he going to give us free money?" I joke. Her eyes narrow. "No!...He did not only come here but, he brought his and his girlfriend's cars here too! Really good looking cars!" She grins. "And he said he is going to pay us if we give their cars a good wash!" I smile like a moron when she finishes that sentence.

"No way! What kind of cars are they?" I ask excitingly. She shrugs. "Sorry, I'm not good with cars, all I know is that they are worth it."

I use my skates to do an elegant pirouette.

"When are we doing this?" Lize stands on her toes and claps her hand on my shoulder. "In about two hours." she smirks. I get all jittery inside and start bouncing. I stop however when Lize stops walking. I turn and look curiously at her as she starts to dig in her pink bag. She takes out two necklaces.

"You know... I know we may fight at times, but I don't think I could ever get a more wonderful and loyal friend than you Cecilia." She said my name, my real name, that meant she is being serious.

I smile warmly at her comment. "I feewl the shame weeth you." I gush in a baby voice. She rolls her eyes. "Anyway. I got us these. I thought they looked different which is what we, or mostly you are." she smiles.

She places one of the necklaces on my hand. I examine it. It really was different. It looks like some kind of a fragment that is the size of a finger nail with strange symbols covering it.

"The guy I bought them from said that they were both one fragment. But he changed that and voila!" I grin happily at her as I slide the necklace over my head. She does the same.

"Now. Let's go and wash some cars!" I command with a fake British accent. Tantalize laughs and shakes her head as she runs after me.

What we didn't know was that once we had put those necklaces on, our lives were going to change forever.

* * *

**Aaaannd I,m done! First chappie done! :D I feel so proud with myself. Please review so that I can feel enough proudness with myself to continue :3 Review, review, review and REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter. I am not really good with the authors note thing but...Ugh! I don t own transformers because If I did then I would hang out** **with them literally ALL day long.** **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

If I could be described as any animal right now, then it would defiantly be a gaping fish on land. I am feeling more giddy than a chipmunk on coffee.

After rushing home and changing into my USA flag bikini with a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt on top, I had rushed back to Lize (who was waiting outside since she had already her bikini with her) and walked together to her uncles "swedish home"

Her uncle, Anton Nilsson, is a very cool guy. He prefers to speak english rather than swedish since he has been living in Florida for a long time now, which is good for me since I also prefer to speak english.

Right now, he has introduced us to the cars, which is why I am gaping right now. Right in front of me, is a pink Porsche 911 turbo, I would have liked it more if it weren't for the fact that it is pink and that there is an even BETTER car right beside it. My favorite car!

"Eeeeee!" I squeal as I look at the super cool, custom painted, navy blue with a black hood Nissan GTR. Okay, Anton is going to be my new role model for his awesomeness to let two sixteen year olds wash these cars.

"So what do you two think? Pretty sweet rides, huh?" Anton asks with a very smug look. I twirl around and put my hands on my heart. "The best!" I swoon. Anton chuckles. "Great! Okay so, me n Tracy are gonna to be in town together for about 5 hours or so, it should not be longer than that. Soap, buckets and sponges are in the garage, I left it open for you two of course. And the hose is just in in the backyard." he explains smoothly. Wow, if I didn't know that he is swedish then he would've fooled me on the spot.

"I hope that I can trust you two with these beauties." he jokes. Lize answers with a simple _Yes_ and _Of course_ while I salute him along with a _Yes sir!_ Anton chuckles again and shakes his head before he waves goodbye and goes to Tracy who is waiting in their Mercedes GLA. I envy that they have so many cars.

Once their shared car is out of sight I grin like a child on christmas day. I open my dark blue sketchbook bag (which I am rarely seen without) and quickly start to sketch the hot cars. Lize was already on her way to the garage to get the cleaning supplies since she was already counting on that I would be busy sketching. Thats how well we know each other.

Just as I finish the sketch and examine it, a bucket and a sponge is thrown at me. Luckily there was nothing in the bucket apart form the sponge. I look up at Lize who is smirking.

"Come on now, Vine. Let's get to work." I smirk back and grab the bucket. I quickly fill it up with warm water and some car soap before I rush back as fast as I can with the heavy, now filled, bucket, back to the car.

Before I start to wash, I put on my headphones and turn on _Papi_ by _Jennifer Lopez_. Once the music starts I grab the hose and spray the whole car, while I do this I sway my hips to the beat of the music. I look up to see how it is going for Lize. She is already using the sponge on the pink Porsche. She is also dancing and humming to the music she is listening to on her pink earphones.

Once I am using the sponge I make sure that I do proper, slow motioned, massage circles on the Nissan. Especially on the hood. I would love to see the engine, but I will keep it to myself since Anton has not allowed us to pop the hoods. I brush my hand against the smooth paint job. Just then, I feel a strange feeling. Like a mixture between a small shock and some kind of connection. 'Okay, that was weird'. I decide to ignore it, that it was probably just my imagination.

After a while of washing. When the song changes to _Samba de Janeiro_, I feel the weird feeling again. But the feeling starts from my neck to my finger tips. I look down curiously at my new necklace and wonder if It could be something with that to do. I try to shrug the feeling of by raising the volume to the music and concentrate myself on the beautifully hot car that I am washing.

It had not gone a long time, but I thought I heard someone scream. I try to listen if it is the music or something else. I slide my earphones down my neck and then I understand that it is Lize who is screaming.

"DIVINE!" she screams. I have never heard her sound so scared before. I twirl around but stop halfway when I see what is on it s way behind me. My eyes nearly pop out when I see a garbage truck come squealing towards us. I try to move, but It feels as if my feet are buried into the ground. I feel my heart beat faster than a rabbits and I hold my breath as I watch in horror as the truck comes closer. 11 ft away, 9 ft away, 5 ft. As this happens, I feel the fragment on my necklace burn and the electric feeling is going all over my body and the car that I still have my hand on.

Just before the truck slams into me I feel as if I am being pulled towards the Nissan, but not physically. Then, everything turns white.

* * *

_ I can t feel my body. Where am I?_

I try to move my hands. But nothing happens. I try to open my eyes. But nothing happens either. Sheer panic overcomes my body. _WHERE am I!?_ I demand myself to figure out. I feel as if I am stuck inside a tiny box and can't move a muscle.

Then, I can see again. But I can see everything in a 360 degree angle. It feels so strange. _How come I can see like this?_

Then, my hearing comes back as well. But I still feel trapped. I see police cars and ambulances around. _Oh thank god, now I will be fine._ But then I see something that makes me want to scream. But even if I did then It wouldn't work. I see people placing a white blanket over a crushed human body. My body.

It feels as If the world just stopped. _If that is me then...How come I am still alive?_. Just when I think that things can not just get any worse, I see a second crushed body. _Alma! No! no! Not my Lize! Not my beloved friend Tantalize!_ If I were still in my body then I could cry out in agony. Agony for my lost friend. But nothing comes since I am not in my body.

"Cecilia! No! Please god no!" I hear a familiar voice shout in spanish. I look at a small peruvian woman who is crying helplessly. Crying along with her are my three siblings. My brothers are sobbing horribly, and are unable to control the snot that is running down their noses. My sister looks like she could just grab a knife and kill herself on the spot. The only one who isn't crying is my father who Is desperately trying to stay strong for our family. But I can see in his eyes that he is more than heartbroken. Alma s parents are close by, doing about the exact same as my family is.

"Why my daughter? Why!?" my mother screams to no one in spanish. _Mother! I am right here! Can you not see me? I can see you, all of you!_ Then a black news van parks by. Out jumps a reporter woman and several camera men. The woman grabs a microphone and looks at the camera.

"I am right now standing in front where two sixteen year old girls were crushed by a garbage truck. The man driving was said to be drunk driving but the police have now arrested him. He was lucky not to have any serious injuries, but the two girls however can not be said the same about. Their family members are here right now. Let's go talk to them." If I could then I would growl as the reporter woman stalks to my sad family. She shoves the microphone under my fathers chin.

"Mr Nielsen. How do you feel right now, knowing that you daughter was crushed by a truck?" _Oh my GOD! I could punch that bitch in the face!_ My father glares at her.

"I feel like FUCKING shoving that microphone of yours down your throat if you do not get the hell away from my family RIGHT NOW!" _Wow! Way ta go, DAD!_, I cheer. But sadly, he did not hear me. I see that the reporter pales and turns back to the camera.

"W-well...I quess they are not in the mood.." _No shit! They just lost their child who has no clue If she is dead or not!_ "Let's see if the second girl's family is in the mood..." She turns to Alma s parents, but they quickly shoot dagger glares at her. "...Perhaps not. Anyway!" she continues. The crew and her walk up to me and place a hand on my..._Door? I have a door!?_

"This is where the eldest girl, Cecilia Parker-Nielsen was crushed. As you can see there is still some blood left and the whole door is nearly off after the slam of the truck." _Wait what? Why does it feel like she is touching me?_ I then snap my attention in front of me. A tow truck parks in front of me. All of a sudden I feel very exhausted. I try to keep my Soul awake_ Am I just a soul right now?_ I feel myself be dragged on the tow truck.

_No, I am...The car_. Then, I black out again.

* * *

I feel myself wake up again. But this time I can open my eyes. Once they are open I look around. 'Am I in heaven?' No, it looks like something else. I look down and see that I am floating in the sky or wherever I am. I also am nude, but you can not see that because I seem to be shining. My hair is also floating as if it were in water. Then I hear a voice that I was sure that I would never hear again.

"Divine!" I twirl around in the air and look wide eyed at a floating Tantalize spirit. She stares right back. I am unsure if I should scream and hug her or I should just do nothing. She could just be an illusion that will disappear If I even try. But she seems to do the first move.

"Oh my god, Vine! I thought you were dead!" she shouts as she float/runs towards me. Once she is right in front of me, she presses her head on my chest and starts to sob. "I was so scared. I was stuck in the pink car and I couldn't move a muscle. And then I see your dead body! I thought it was the end of the world!" I hug her back and try to stay strong for her. "I was also stuck In a car, the Nissan." I explain.

Once she had calmed down, she looks up at me with her now shining blue eyes. "Where are we now?" I frown sadly at her. "I don't know."

**"You are in Limbo, children."** Lize and I squeal, completely startled by the unexpected strong and loud yet gentle voice. I push Lize behind me protectively and search for who had spoken.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demand. Then a huge, and I mean a real massive robot comes in front of us out of nowhere. Lize tarts to scream, I try not to scream but can not stop a small shriek through my lips.

**"Do not be frightened, younglings. Your questions will be answered. I am Primus."** the robot explains. I push a hand on Lize s mouth to shut her up. But she continues to scream through my hand. "Who, WHO are you?" I try to question again. Primus smiles warmly at us. **"I am basically a god. The one who** **created Cybertron. The reason you are in Limbo is because I am going to prepare you, two."**

Lize finally stops to scream, and pulls my hand away. "Prepare us for what?" Primus lifts up his left hand and opens it. Two fragments float from his metal palm. My eyes widen. "Those are the fragments from our necklaces!" **"Indeed they are. They were no ordinary fragments either. They are shards of the Allspark. I created it to create life. To create cybertronians, robots with emotions. They are basically just like you humans. Sentient."** "You mean to tell us that there exists aliens!?" Lize exclaims. **"To you they are aliens, yes. I was the one to put those specific shards for you."** "Why?" I question. **"Because you are both meant for great things."**

All of a sudden, our surroundings change. Now we are now floating on top of an unknown planet. I see more robots, er cybertronians. They are fighting.

Primus explains about the two fractions war. The war between autobots and decepticons. He told us how their war had destroyed their very own planet, how many were killed and how much they have all suffered. It was awful. He told us how the allspark was sent to earth and how a human boy destroyed it and etc...**(You know the rest of the story from ROTF to DOTM :P)** Once he was done, Lize and I were speechless.

"Wow, that is terrible." I say with true pity. "But what has this whole thing got with us to do?" Lize asks, trying to come straight to the point. I nudge her shoulder roughly for her rudeness.

**"Like I said before you are both meant for great and important things. But you have to be cybertronians to achieve this. After your human bodies were destroyed, your souls were sucked into the vehicles you stood by."** "Wait what!?" We did not ask for this! Lize cries. I feel just as upset and confused, but...I want to know more about these aliens and perhaps achieve these great things that we are meant to do. Whatever they might be. Besides it's either this or death.

"We will be cybertronians." Lize looks at me like I had gone mad. "What are you saying, Cecilia!? We are HUMAN! Not cybertronian!" "our bodies were CRUSHED, Lize. Do you want to be dead?" "No but...Primus! You are a god. Can you not make us to humans again?" she begs. Primus however shakes his head. **"Your** **bodies are beyond being able to repair, and it would not work. And like I said, You are meant to be cybertronian now. I am sorry Alma and Cecilia but this is how it has to be."** Lize starts to sob again. I can t take this anymore. I grab her face in my hands and look firmly at her.

"Alma, It is not the end of the world. It is either this or death, and I know for a certain that you do not want that. I am not happy for this myself but we don't exactly have any choice now. Think about it, we will be alive again, just in a different body. A new body. We could start a new life." I try to encourage. I am not sure if it is working, but, I have never really been good at convincing and this was the best thing I could come up with right now.

Lize stares at me with shock and sadness as if I had betrayed her. But then she finally gives in and looks down at the ground. "Fine." she whispers. I try to smile to make her feel better but for the first time, it doesn't work.

"What are these so called great things we are supposed to achieve?" I ask Primus. I try not to look at Lize who looks miserable. 'God! I feel horrible!'

**"I am afraid that I can not tell you that. It is your missions to figure out yourselves."** he smiles apolitically . **"But, now that you two are going to be** **cybertronian then you must understand that you will not be Cecilia and Alma anymore. Those two girls are dead. The bodies at least. But your souls will live on in new bodies, so you need new names. I have seen that you call each other specific nicknames. Would you like to have those as your new names?"** I look down at Lize who is still hiding her face. She nods without looking at me. I close my eyes for a second and let a couple of my own tears slide down my cheeks.

"Yes." No emotion in my voice.

**"Well then. It is time for you two younglings to online. Good luck, Divine and Tantalize."**

* * *

**WOW! This was a long chapter! :O Hope you all liked it, Soooo, they are now going to be cybertronian. Oooo! Exciting! I would like to know what you think of my OC's so far so please tell me. Until next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, chapter 3. Thank you everybody who have decided to follow my story and thank you all who have favorite it. It means a lot to me :) Anyway, enjoy** **and I do not own Transformers...Sadly.**

* * *

**On lining: 1% , 10% , 40% , 60% , 90% , 100%**

**Optics: online**

My vision comes back. I look around. I am in a car workshop, and I am in the Nissan GTR again. But this time I do not feel trapped anymore. I feel as If I m curled in myself. But not in an un comftarble way.

I see something pink beside me. The pink Porsche is parked there. 'Wait, no!' I try to remember what happened. Then it all comes to me like a destroyed dam. 'That's right. Primus, we have become cybertronians.' I look at Lize who is quiet. She must still be mad at me...

Just then I hear the echo of footsteps coming towards us. Two men who seem to work in the workshop walk towards me. One of them has dark skin while the other seems to be Mexican. Mexican sits on my hood. It feels very strange.

"I must say, Bobby. It took a while but we finally fixed them well." the guy sitting on me says. Bobby grins. They are speaking english. 'Are we not in Sweden anymore?' "Yeah, ya got tha righ' , John. An a mus' 'ay. GTR looks much betta wit 'er new paint job." Bobby grins. 'New paint job?' I try to see my reflection through Lize's windows. I am now all blue. No black, just a brand new, shiny, dark blue.

"Hey, John. When is their owner comin ta pick em up?" John shakes his head. "He aint, Bobby. Their man sold them to some rich dude. The poor guy couldn't bare to keep them after the death of his niece and her friend. To painful. He thinks it's his fault."

I feel a pang of guilt in my heart, or spark, Primus had taught us about the cybertronian body. Was Anton blaming himself for the deaths of our human bodies?

"That's messed up, dude. Poor guy." Bobby says with a small frown. John stands up from my hood and walks up to Bobby and sets a hand on his shoulder. "Life is messed up, man. Come on, let's go and lock the doors before some idiot comes in to steal the babies." Bobby grins and starts to walk back with John. The lights turn of and I hear the doors bang shut and small clicks after the keys locking the doors.

Once I am sure that nobody is in the workshop anymore, I search for a link in my HUD. Once I find it...

**Vehicle mode: On, Off?**

I klick it.

**Off**

I feel myself change. My new body parts being put in different places. It felt very amazing. Once I am done I stretch my gears and take in a huge vent. I hear Lize transform as well. I watch in awe as she goes into robot mode. Once she is done as well I see that she is very pretty. I don't know much about cybertronian looks but I know that she looks good.

She is quite short, about 17 ft tall. She seems pretty curvy but she has a slim waist, her pink armor kind of reminds me of a V neck dress (minus the skirt), and gloves. Her helm looks like a cybertronian version of a pixie cut with headphone looking audios. Her face looks very similar to her human face, big blue optics, small, pink lip plates and round cheek plates. Only difference on her face right now is that she has no smile and her optics are filled with sadness.

"Lize, you look great." I try to comfort. "How could you?" she whispers. I frown. "How could you say yes to being machines?" I try to walk closer to her but she backs away. My new processor is running wild now, to find the right words to say to her. But turns out that even as a cybertronian, I am still horrible at this.

"L-Lize. Primus said that it was destiny for us to be. Not robots but cybertronian. We are not mindless machines, Lize. We are just like how we were before just in a different body...a bigger one that is made out of..." "It's NOT the same!" she interrupts. Coolant tears start to run down her metallic cheeks. "We have no home, no family...Our families think that we are DEAD! And they will never welcome us like this! We will never be able to go to school again, to meet other people, to get in a relationship with someone or even get married! We are freaks!" Now she is sobbing violently, she falls down on her knees and covers her face with her hands.

I walk cautiously towards her. My spark is burning with pain as well and I am also desperate to start crying. But I know that if I do not stay strong for her then she will never feel better. I slowly squat down and carefully wrap my arms around her shaking shoulders and pull her into a warm embrace. She does not try to escape but leans into me and wraps her own arms around me. I pat her softly on the back of her helm to try and calm her down.

"Shhhh...It's okay, Lize. We are not freaks and we never will be. We are sentient, just like everybody else. And we are not the only ones who are cybertronian remember? There are many more who we can meet." I whisper softly to her. I place my hand under her chin and lift her face up to look at me. I smile warmly at her. My elder sister instincts kicking in. I try to make a soothing rumble with my engine to calm her down. It works.

After a while she cracks a small smile at me. "You look great yourself, Vine." she finally smiles. A real smile. I smile back. But then I look around.

"You know, we should get out of here if we don't want to belong to some rich douche." I wipe her last tears away before I stand up. She stands up as well. I see that her helm just reaches my shoulder like when we were humans.

I walk to one of the workshop doors and easily lift it up with my new strength, breaking the lock. Both Lize and I jump when an alarm goes off. I look sheepishly at Lize before I transform back into my Nissan GTR mode. Lize transforms as well into her Porsche and we both drive of.

* * *

Okay, when we had driven out of the workshop in a straight line, it was easy. But when we drove further we realized that it was not as easy as we thought. We were right now struggling not to swerve of the road. Many cars were honking behind us.

**:_Vine! This is harder than I thought__!_:** Lize shouts through the com link, that we had just discovered when we started to drive. **:_I was about to say the exact_ _same thing!_:** I shout back. **:_Slow down, Lize. Don t go to fast you will lose control!_:**

I see a small dirt road not so far away. It seems very old. **:_Lize! Take the next turn after 100 feet. The dirt road_**_._**:** She obeys and slows down before we both carefully turn without swerving. I take the lead.

We drive down the dirt road for a while until we come to a dead end. I break to a stop and look at our surroundings. With the help of my headlights I can see that we are in the middle of a forest. When I am sure that there is nobody around except nature I transform, Lize does the same.

"What now?" Lize asks as she walks closer to me. Her blue optics shining brighter. I nearly answer _I have no idea_ but stop when I see an old barn. We seem to be in an old abandon farm. The barn door was gone and there were several holes on the roof. "Bingo, Lize. I think we just found shelter."

I walk first with Lize clinching to my arm. I bend myself a bit when I walk through the broken door. It is very dusty in the old barn but It should do for us to sleep in. I make my optics shine stronger to light the barn up a bit. Then my shine jumps back.

To my confusion there is a half broken, oversized mirror in the barn. I take it as an opportunity to see myself.

I have a pair of long, strong, slim legs and arms. My chest is the front of the car, making my chest look bigger that my human chest was. My armor has a similar style to a tube top and daisy dukes. But my armor continues down my legs as well like tight boots. My helm has long, flat spikes that are slick folded to my neck. I have a big black motorcycle looking visor on my forehead. My face is similar to my human face Like Lize's. Full lips, slender face plates and big doe like optics, but instead of a dark brown like my human eyes were, they are a dark lavender.

'This is how I am going to look like from now on.' I mentally sigh. I feel a small tuck on my arm. I look down to see Lize smiling. "You look fine, Vine." I smile back. It feels just like before when we were humans.

"That rhymed." I chuckle. My friend giggles in return.

We find a comftarble hay bed and lay down in it.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can look for these autobots and join them." I mumble. But Lize hears it and sits up again. I sit up as well and look at her with concern.

"What is it?" I ask quietly. She hesitates for a moment but then speaks. "I-I don't want to be a part of it." "A part of what?" Lize seems to think for a second. "I don't want to be a part of their war, Vine. I don t want to die again."

I lean forward and grab her shoulders. "We have to. We can't just sit around and hide, Lize. We need to join them." New coolant tears run down her faceplates. "I am scared, Vine. I don't think I dare to meet the aliens." She cuddles into me. "J-just...Please, not yet. We can join them but not yet. Please." she begs. I then realize that it would probably be too early to join them now. Perhaps we could use some time to get used to our new bodies.

"One year. Please, Divine? Can we not wait a year before we approach them?" she continues. I smile warmly at the smaller femme who I consider my sister. "Okay. One year. Then we approach the autobots."

Tantalize looks up at me, her optics are twinkling. "Promise?" We lean back again into the hay bed. Lize cuddles closer to me.

"I promise."

* * *

**DONE! Poor Divine. She can not show any weakness to her friend.**

**Anyway! **

**One year they say? Don't worry it will not take a year for them to meet the autobots. Speaking of autobots, Divine will be meeting a sleek speedster in the next chapter. That's right. Sideswipe! Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks! OMG! Yaaay thank you all who has reviewed, favorited and followed! I am soo happy. That just made made me want to update a new chapter , here is the new chapter! :D And this is where our favorite Stingray corvette will appear!**

**I do not own Transformers but I do own Divine, Tantalize and some other Ocs that will appear...O and I own apple pies! XD**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Lize and I discovered the abandoned barn. The day after Lize's breakdown we had realized that the forest the old farm was surrounded by was bigger than we thought. It is filled with wild animals, tall trees and beautiful surroundings.

Lize and I claimed the old farm as our new home, until the one year would be over, So the third day we started to fix the buildings, starting with the old barns roof. We decided to do this because when the second night arrived it started to rain heavily. We also discovered that there is a near by town that we can regularly go and take a drive through. The first time we did this it felt very strange. Since knowing that we were both once humans as well. Lize had had a third breakdown after that but I managed to comfort her.

During the two weeks we had been very busy studding and exploring our new bodies. I had discovered that two of my GTR wheels were on my calves, and what made me very happy was when I found out that I can make them move to my pedes (feet) like one wheeled roller skates. I have decided to keep them like that, It is so much more fun to skate around than walking. I have also discovered that I have knife/sword like weapons that slide down from my arms to my knuckles. Two on each hand (Try to think of wolverines, just longer and thicker.) Since I discovered my weapons I have been practicing with how to use them at least twice a day. I know that I have to be ready in case a decepticon would appear and I need to be good so that I can show a good impression when we join the autobots.

No matter how much Lize tried, she did not find any weapons on herself. But she did find some other interesting stuff. Weird looking mechanic things, I am not good with them, But she learned that she can use them to treat wounds If we ever get hurt. Since she discovered that, she has been practicing with her medic skills, as I have dubbed it.

An other thing we learned about our new bodies was that even cybertronians need to shower once in a while. We had bit of a problem with that for a while until Lize found a waterfall in the forest further down the dirt road before coming to the asphalt road. The first time we tried to shower was quite funny because once we were under the water pressure, It felt like showering in clothes. Then I got a light bulb over my head and figured that we could take our armor of. Being only in our protoforms was a little un comftarble since it felt just like being naked, which it probably is, but we immediately forgot about our un comftarbleness when we stepped under the waterfall

Right now me and "little" Lize are for a drive in town. We have parked outside a playground to watch the children play. I have always had a soft spot for kids. I watch as a small blonde girl runs around with her arms spread out like a plane and making jet noises. I mentally chuckle at that.

**:_Hey, Lize. Look at the little sweetheart over there._:** I com my friend. Lize, who is parked right next to me, giggles through the com link.

"Daddy, look at me! I am a plane!" the girl laughs. Her father stands up from the bench he was currently sitting down with with his wife. He is a very well built man and quite good looking.

"Yeah you sure are, Annabelle." he chuckles. He spreads his own arms out and starts to pretend like his daughter. If I were in my bipedal form, then I would be smiling warmly at them. The sight is just utterly adorable. And apparently his wife thought so too.

"Awwe! please don't stop, Will. You and Annie look adorable!" she gushes. She brings out a camera and takes a fast picture of it. I hear her laughe _"One for the album"_.

Seeing the family so happy makes me long for my family. My human family. I feel a longing pain in my spark.

But then my sadness disappears when I see two very cool cars. One of them is a very badass, black GMC topkick. Parked beside it is a car that nearly makes me sigh dreamily. A sexy Stingray corvette. If I were a cartoon then I am more than sure that hearts would me flying around me.

**:_Divine! Wake up!_:** I am quickly snapped out of my daze.

**:_W-what?._:** I am not sure how long time I have been staring but I guess it has been a while. I chuckle sheepishly through the com.

**:_Finally! Where have you been? On mars?_:** 'No I have been in love land.' I mentally grin goofily. Just then, the family that we had just recently been watching starts to walk towards the topkick and corvette. 'Do they own one of them?'

"Alright I guess that it is time to head home." Will says. He carries the now tired Annabelle into the topkicks backseat. His wife enters the passenger seat. Just as Will was about to enter the car himself, his phone rings. He looks at the number and rolls his eyes.

"What is it, Sides?" 'Sides? That s a strange name.' I try to eavesdrop on Will and this Sides guy's conversation. But I am sadly to far away.

"For what reason? Patrol?" Will asks. The other line continues. "Just a drive? What are you up to? Seriously...Fine, fine. Just, don't get into any trouble. Have you asked Hide?" Another weird name. "Okay, then I guess you can go. But don't do anything reckless." And with that he hangs up.

Once he has hung up the corvette pulls out of the parking lot. 'Were is he going? Was the driver already inside?' I see Will wave at the parting sexy car. Then I understand that the guy in the the corvette was the guy he was talking to on the phone. But what made me confused was if he was right there then why didn't the guy just come out? 'Could he be a cybertroian? Naah it couldn't be...Could it?'

I feel my curiosity take over me. I really want to follow the mysterious hot car and see what he is up to.

**:_Hey, Vine. I'm tired. Let's head back home._****:** I hear Lize say through the com link.

**:_Go ahed in front. I am going for a drive_.:** I mentally smirk mischievously. I really wanna know where that good looking car is going. And perhaps find out if it is what I am hoping it to be.

**:_Oh, okay. See you later then. Don t leave me alone too long please._:** She is still afraid to be alone. Well she is very scared that a decepticon would come and find us. And if she were on her own then...I would be a horrible friend.

**:_Don t worry it wont take that long._:** 'I think...' **:_See ya!_:** I then drive myself out of the parking lot and head in the direction where the Stingray drove.

* * *

I have been following the corvette for about 10 minuets now. I have made sure that I am at least behind 2 cars so that I would not seem suspicious. The down side about that is that I can hardly see it from behind the annoying old volvo that I is now in front of me.

I am lucky when the volvo moves an inch of the road, because then I would not have seen the corvette drive into a dirt road. I turn as well. I make sure that my engine is making as little noise as possible and that the corvette is far away enough that I know that whoever is in there will not be able to see me. The dirt road takes us through a very narrow forest. I find it quite cosy.

After driving for about 3 minuets I hear the corvettes rumbling engine stop. I stop as well and quietly transform, deciding that it will be easier to spy in bipedal mode, and skate of the dirt road into the narrow forest. I make sure that I am well hidden as I get closer and closer to were the corvette stopped. Further away, I see an open space. I roll a little closer and hide behind a tree that is thick enough to cover me. I peak around, expecting to see the corvette parked with some human dude walking about, but what I see instead makes my optics widen.

In the middle of the open space, is a silver mech. He seems half a head taller than me. He has a sleek built body, powerful looking arms, long strong legs and wheels on his pedes just like me. I look up at his face. He is very handsome. 'Wow! Where did that thought come from?'

I can't help but stare. He truly is good looking I finally admit. I feel a little pride in myself that my thought about the corvette being a cybertonian was right. I wonder if he is an autobot or decepticon. I then see his blue optics. 'Yeah, definitely an autobot.'

But then I realize something off about him. He seems very serious, wait no! angry. 'Why is he angry.' Then, all of a sudden he slides two big, long swords out of his arms. He roars and slices through a close by tree. He swings around and does the same to an other. Then an other etc. He seems to be putting all of his power into his blows. I watch with worry filled optics as he continues. He can not be training. It seems like he is trying to let his emotions out. 'Emotions for what?'

Once he finally stops he slides his swords back in. He bows his neck down and pants heavily. He then moves over to a near by rock and sits down on it. He looks up at the sky. His optics are filled with pain. After a while of gazing into the empty sky he places his head into his servos (hands.)

I feel pain in my spark by looking at him. He does not fit with a frown, he should have a smile. I suddenly get the urge to walk up to him and hug him. But I quickly resist that urge.

Then I hear the sound of a new engine rumbling. I turn my head and see a very cool looking lime green Lamborghini Murcielago drive down the dirt road towards the opening. The silver mech lifts his head from his hands to look at the new vehicle. Once the Lamborghini stops it transforms as well. Once the new bot is done I see a very pretty femme standing there. For some reason I feel a small painful pang in my spark when I see her.

"There you are, Sides. I have been looking all over for you. Why haven't you answered my calls?" she questions in a very feminine voice. Sides looks up at her with an irritated expression.

"I wanted to be alone, Starshine." I feel my tanks get all giddy when I hear his voice. 'Why am I feeling this way?'

"Are you mourning about Sunstreaker again?" she exclaims. 'Who is Sunstreaker?'

Sides glares at her. "Yes, I am." he says darkly. Starshine sighs and walks closer to him. He glares at her to make her stop. But she just continues.

"Sides, you have to get over him. Think positively, you are still alive. That itself is a miracle." Sides then stands up and snarls at her.

"It is NOT a miracle! I should have offlined with him! Do you have any idea how much pain I am in? I am in constant pain by the bond loss! So don't you call it a miracle! for it it's a slagging CURSE! If my twin is not alive then there is no reason to live!" he shouts at her. Starshine s surprised expression quickly disappears and is replaced by her own glare.

"No reason? You have ME!" she shouts back. I can't help but growl quietly at her. Sides glares at her for a while longer, but then he closes his optics like he is trying to control himself.

"Go away, Starshine." he says seriously. She scoffs and opens her mouth to protest. Sides sees that. "NOW! I NEED TO BE ALONE!" he growls. Starshine jumps at his sudden outburst, I do too.

"Fine! But I will not frag with you again until you have gotten over him!" she spats back. Finally she transforms back into her alt mode and drives off.

I let out a relived vent at that and look up at Sides again. He is still trembling out of angst. I nearly fall on my aft when he lets out a frustrated roar.

"Why did you leave me Sunny?" he shouts out loud. He stands there for a while longer. Then he does something that makes me gasp out of fear. He slides out one of his swords, goes on one knee and points his dangerous weapon to his spark chamber.

"Don't worry, Sunny. I will soon join you." he says with no emotion.

I force my pede wheels to go as fast as possible. I race down to the opening, jump over the sliced trees and literally throw myself at Sides. I land on top of him as he landed on his back. I push his arms to the sides, making sure that his swords are far away from his spark chamber. The whole thing happened in a blur.

I look down at Sides who is starring up at me with nothing but pure shock and surprise. I pant heavily after using a lot of my power.

"You must _not_ offline your self! I have no idea how it feels to lose a twin but I do know how it is to lose somebody, It is very painful and horrible but offlining yourself will not solve anything!" I say in a panicked voice. Sides just continues to stare up at me. Then our optics meet. I don't know what is happening to me but for some reason I feel some kind of a tug in my spark. A mental tug towards him. I my optics widen when I realize that our chests are touching. I feel a powerful sensation in my chest as I lay on him.

I continue to stare into his blue optics who are wide open. I feel as If I just want to stay in that position forever.

Sides shocked optics then soften, making him look like he is in a daze. I can't help but do the same. My spark is beating wildly in my spark chamber. His stiff body seems to relax, making me sink into his chest more.

Then I wake up from my daze. I gasp when I realize what has happened. I quickly stand up. Sides then wakes as well. He looks surprised at me and sits up. But before he can stand up I twirl around and race down the dirt road.

"Wait!" I hear him call. I wince, I want to stop and go back to him but, I can't. I quickly transform into my GTR and drive as fast as I can without swerving of the road.

* * *

**Muahahahahahaha! Just because I am friendly enough to update earlier does not mean I will be friendly enough to not leave a cliffhanger! ;D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

***I peak from behind my pet rabbit Cody.* Okay I know I didn't update as soon as I had hoped to. But I have an explanation. I have had a busy week, studding for annoying tests and quite a lot of homework. But here it is! The latest chapter until I update next time. :D **

**Thank you all for the reviews and sorry for being cruel enough to leave a cliffhanger in the last chapter...I just couldn't resist. And thank you all who have favorited and followed my story! You guys make me so** **happy :') **

**Anyway, enough with the mushy. Here it is. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Sideswipe's POV

I watch as Starshine speeds away. 'Great! There goes my last distraction to keep my thoughts away from Sunny...Sunny...' I really miss my twin. I still can't understand the reason why I am still online.

I remember the day I realized my brother had perished. It had been the most painful thing I had ever gone through. It felt as if a piece of my spark had been ripped out of it's chamber. I had been screaming in agony, so loud that every bot and even every human soldier came to see what had happened. Ratchet had come to my aid faster then I had thought the old bot could do. I had blacked out when he arrived. Some how I had managed to survive and not follow my brother. Now, everyday I have to go with a missing piece in my spark. Since I had my bond with Sunny since we were created I have never lived without a bond. Now, all I can feel is emptiness and pain. My spark is crying for a bond again.

A week after his offlining I had nearly offlined myself. Not being able to live without him, I needed something to keep my processor from thinking about my lost twin. That's when Starshine arrived to earth. I figured getting a good frag would wipe my mind off Sunny. The good thing was that she was an easy femme, she had said yes the first time I asked. And it worked, for a while. Sharshine and I would have a good frag at least once a day. She seems to think that our relationship will grow into something more. But I have no feelings for her at all, she is just a plain bedwarmer. I know that might sound harsh but ever since that painful day I have not been the same. I have been more aggressive than ever. Usually in a situation like this it would always be Sunny who would snap me out of it. Sunny

MY frame starts to tremble. I look up at the sky and let out a painful roar.

"Why did you leave me Sunny!?" I shout with all my might. I try to calm myself down. My spark hurts so badly, I want the pain to go away. There is not reason to live if your life is nothing but pain.

I intake a deep vent. 'No reason to live.' I slide out one of my swords. 'No reason to live.' Go on one knee, 'No reason to live.' and point it to my spark chamber. 'NO REASON TO LIVE!'

"Don't worry, Sunny. I will soon join you." I am about to stab myself, but then something happens. All I see is a blue blur and then a frame is slammed to me. I fall painfully on my back as I feel myself being pinned to the ground. 'If it is a slagging decepticon then good! I'm going to die and meet Sunny anyway.' I look up to see who my captor is. I honestly expect to see Barricade or Screamer, but who I see instead makes my frame go completely still.

I see a very feminine body is lying on me. I cautiously move my optics to her face. My optics widen. A beautiful femme is starring right back at me with a lovely pair of doe like, lavender optics.

"You must not offline yourself! I have no idea how it feels to lose a twin but I do know how it is to lose somebody, It is very painful and horrible but offlining yourself will not solve anything!" even though she is speaking in a panicked voice...her voice is very soft and soothing. What was best about what she said was that I could hear nothing more than honesty when she spoke.

I continue to look up at her. No words leaving my vocalizer. Our optics meet. I can't help but feel captivated by those beautiful lavender orbs. All of a sudden I feel my spark reach out for her. I can feel it vroom in my spark chamber. 'Why is it doing that?' What I am also wondering is why am I still laying on the ground? I could easily push her off but the thought of that does not please me. I try to control my breath as my spark continues to vroom powerfully in my chest. I try to control my spark as well but it is not exactly easy since our chests are touching.

I continue to gaze up at her. Her delicate features and so much more. 'Wow.' I can't help but think. I then feel my frame relax, making the unknown femme sink deeper into my frame. She is very close to me but my spark wants her closer since it starts to vroom more violently. I have never met this femme before but so far as I can remember, my spark has never reacted this way to any femme. Even Starshine.

We continue to daze into each others optics until she seems to snap out first. She gasps and quickly pushes herself off of me and stands up straight. I snap to reality as well and sit up. As I sit up the femme twirls gracefully around and speeds away on her wheeled peds that are similar to mine. I feel pure panic in my spark as she disappears.

"Wait!" I shout. I stand up as well and speed after her. 'I don't even know your name!' I press my wheels to go faster. But she is far ahed of me. She then drives into a turn and I hear the familiar sound of transforming and an engine roaring. I transform as well.

I continue to chase her. But because of the fragging turn I did not see what alt mode she has, but whatever it is, It s fast.

I find myself on the asphalt road again, no sign of her. 'I have to tell the others.' but just as I think that, an unknown com link opens in mine.

**:_Don't tell._:**

For the first time in my life, being a troublemaker and prankster and never really keeping a promise, I mentally promise a femme who I have just met, to not tell. Just those simple words made my mind shut up about telling Optimus or the others. Why? I don't know.

"Who are you mysterious femme?"

Divine s POV

'What did just happen?!' The exact same thought repeats in my mind as I race through the asphalt road. While the silver mech was chasing me I some how managed to hack in to his com and say quickly what I fear him to do. To tell. I can't break my dear friends promise.

**:_Don't tell._:**

After a while, when I am sure that he is not after me anymore, I slow down and and think about the very handsome mech who I had tackled to the ground.

'Why was I feeling so...so...so happy?' I mentally shake my head when the question goes through my head. 'Maybe the real question is why am I felling so...alone right now? Like there is something missing...When I was lying on him (that sounded wrong) I felt complete somehow, and now I feel like nothing.'

** :_Divine! Where are you? You have been gone for like one and a half hour!_:** I nearly swerve into a small Volkswagen when I hear Tantalizes voice boom over the com link. **:_Hello?_:** 'Snap out of it Divine!'

** :_Sorry! I-I...We need to talk._:** She needs to know what happened. **:_I'm almost back. I l see you soon._: **Without waiting for a response I close the com link and speed up to get back quickly. 'I just hope that she won't be upset.'

* * *

Upset was an understatement. The poor pink femme is hyperventilating and walking around the whole barn, mumbling that she is _not ready_. I am just leaning against the barn with my arms crossed while I watch Lize mumble on.

I had told her everything that had happened, from me being suspicious about the corvette to escaping from the corvette who I now had figured out was a very attractive mech. 'Why do I keep repeating the thought about him being attractive?' The only thing I did not tell her about was the unusual feelings I have had in my spark. She would probably misunderstand it.

Lize seems to get a hold on herself, she walks as calmly as possible to me and looks up at me with desperate optics.

"Are you sure that they won't come after us?" I shake my head sadly, making her frown.

"I don't know, Lize. I quess all we can do is hope that the mech wont tell." Tantalize sighs and hugs herself. She then shakes her head and smiles at me.

"Well...At least you saved that guys life. That sounds like you really, going around and saving people." I chuckle and shake my head.

"It s called _mech_." I correct her. She scoffs playfully and mumbles _"__Whatever"_ as she goes back into the barn. After realizing that I did not follow her she pokes from behind the door and looks confused at me.

"Weren't we going to paint the walls?" she questions. I mentally curse myself. 'That's right! I was supposed to get paint to color the walls in our boring old barn.' (In case you are wondering how they get stuff. They kind of borrow stuff and then give them back...after a while.)

"Sorry, Lize. I kind of need to...Clean myself, yeah! I need to be clean.I feel very dirty. We can paint the walls next week." 'Bother! I ramble too much!'

Lize raises an optic ridge and looks at me suspiciously. "You are a terrible liar, Vine. You forgot to get the paint didn't you." It wasn't a question. I giggle nervously.

"Alright, alright you got me. But seriously I really think that I might need to clean myself." I finally admit. Lize rolls her optics.

"Whatever. I already had my wash in the morning so your on your own." I give her a quick hug before I skate towards the waterfall.

**:_Oh, and, Vine?_:**

**:_Yeah?_:**

**:_Try not to get caught by anymore bots._:**

* * *

I sigh as I reach the splendid waterfall. I am really happy that we discovered it, it's the biggest and most beautiful one I have ever seen. It is 62 ft tall waterfall from the top to the water, with beautiful shaped trees around that would once in a while drop some leaves into the crystal clear water. The water itself is not that deep...for us, 6 ft deep.

I transform my wheels back to my legs and walk to the edge and feel the water with my pede. It is a little cold but I decide that it is no problem.

_Klick, klick_. Says my armor as I take it off. Once I am only in my protoform I stretch my gears before I gracefully step into the water. I walk to the fall and just enjoy the pressure for a while before I start to rub off dirt that had come into my gears. After a while of that I close my optics and lean my head back under the water as well.

Suddenly, I hear a snap off a branch, followed by a masculine voice shouting. "FRAG!"

Sideswipes POV

Just because I did not see her alt mode does not mean that I will give up looking for the mysterious femme. I need to know why she doesn't want me to tell, she is obviously a neutral so wouldn't that mean that she would want our protection? I could protect her, very well and.. 'SLAG! What is with me?! This isn't the first time I have had a femme on top of me! So why am I feeling so strange?'

I mentally shake my helm as I continue to speed through the road. I had tried to follow the sound of her engine but I somehow lost her. I don't understand how I could do that.

I then see a dirt road not so far away. 'Maybe she turned in there..?' It was a slim chance but it was as if something was trying to tell me that it is the right way. I turn before I pass it and continue to speed down the new old dirt road.

After about 2 earth minuets I stop. 'This road isn't ending!'

Just as I am about to turn around and head back I spot tire tracks. They were at first all four but the further I followed them two of them had disappeared, like there is only two wheels.

'Gotcha!' I transform and continue to follow the tracks. After following it for a while I see that it turns into the forest. I continue. The forest is narrow so I wave to go a quite slow, which I dislike. I innerly curse as I accidentally scratch myself on a tree. 'Why am I going throught this again?'

My helm snaps up when I hear the sound of running water. I carefully skate towards the sound. I spot a running stream, I see that the tracks continue by the edge of the stream towards where the water seems to drop down. I carefully skate closer and closer. There are some trees just before the edge to a waterfall. I see that the tracks end there. I skate quietly behind the trees and peek around them.

What I see is something that I can't help but admit that my optics find it delightful.

Down in the waterfall I see the femme who I have been looking for two hours. And I have finally found her. And in not just in any moment. She is just in her protoform and is having a wash.

My optics gaze at her frame. Her curvy thighs are just above the water. I move my optics further up to her slim waist and very fine looking chest. I finally look at her face. Her lovely optics are shut and she looks completely relaxed. I really can't help but admire her beauty. She really is a beautiful femme.

I then feel my spark call out again. It starts to vroom, wanting to get closer. 'What's with me?!' After a while I can't stop myself from trying to get a closer look. I grab a thick branch from one of the trees and lean forward. But my spark still isn't pleased. Closer, closer,

_Crack! _

"Frag!" I shout as the branch breaks and I lose my balance. I try to gain control over my frame as I fall down the cliff. I fall on a smaller frame before I hit the water

Half my frame is under the water. 'Ah slag! Now I have to dry of my armor.' Then I remember the femme, which makes my optics widen. I hesitantly look down and see the surprised optics of the femme. Our frames are firmly pressed against each other with my arms, spread stiffly by the sides of her chest, caging her.

My processor is running wild of embarrassment while my spark is singing happily in my chest at the contact. 'Shut up you!' I shout at my ridiculously happy spark. But my spark however seems to have ideas of it s own. It desperately starts to reach out for her again. I look down at the femme again. I suddenly get the urge to rip my armor off myself so that there would be nothing between us. I innerly fight the urge

Divine's POV

The whole thing happened so fast. One minute I am standing and washing myself, the other I am lying under the water, with only my head and shoulders above the water.

I gasp when I feel a strong and masculine chest pressed against my exposed one. I look up and meet the optics of the very same mech who I had been sure to have lost. His strong arms are caging me, making me unable to move. All I can do is stare up at him.

Suddenly, he gasps and stands up faster than a blink. He clears his throat.

"I-I m..Excuse me! I-I-I wasn't, I didn t mean to..." He starts to pace as he continues to mumble apologizes and ramble excuses and explanations that he constantly changes before he finishes them.

I myself am in the middle of an inner battle. Wondering what I m supposed to do. But I finally try to swallow my fear and slowly stand up. The mech turns back to me. My cooling fans turn on as I try to cover myself by hugging my chest. I hear the mech's cooling fans turn on as well. He turns around, his back facing me with his hands behind him. 'Well...At least he is a gentleman.'

"I-I apologize!" I can hear embarrassment clearly in his voice. I bite my under lip plate and slowly walk to my armor that is still lying by the small shore. I pick it all up and start to klick it back on me. Once I am covered again I force my nervousness and fear out of my voice when I decide to speak.

"You can turn around now." I say quietly. But he heard me since he turns around. I notice that he is still standing in the water, he seems to notice too since he looks down with surprise. He looks back up at me and grins sheepishly and looks at the shore then up at me again as if asking for permission. I step back a bit and nervously hold my arm. He seems to take it as a yes and walks slowly towards the shore and steps out of the water.

Once he is out he looks at me. I look back at him. We are quiet for a while. No words shared.

"Thank you..." he starts. "For stopping me from doing a big mistake." he speaks very calmly, trying to not fright me. I look down at the ground and hug myself.

"I am serious. If you had let me do that then, I'm sure Sunny wouldn't ever forgive me. And I am still needed here on earth." he continues. That makes me look at him again. I still do not dare to speak. I see him fidget nervously when he gets nothing but silence in return. He then looks down and scowls in a thinking manner. He then finally looks up at me again and straightens himself and puffs out his chest and bows gentlemanly.

"I am Sideswipe." he smiles charmingly. 'Sideswipe.' If I were still a human then I probably would be blushing madly. I then finally open my mouth.

"My name is, Divine." I say nearly in a whisper. He grins as I say my name.

"Hello, Divine." He raises from his bow and stands straight again. "I guess that you are a neutral, right?."

"That is right. I am." I answer with more confidence this time.

"You do know that it is dangerous to be one, right?. If the decepticons find out about you then they won't hesitate to force you into their fraction, and if you refuse then they will destroy you." he tries to explain.

"I know. But I need to stay neutral. I have promised a dear friend of mine until a year has passed." Sideswipe's face seems to darken when I say dear friend.

"And when the year is over?" he questions.

"Well, do you think you could let us join the autobots?" I smile sweetly. 'They should be more than happy to have more bots in their fraction.' And I am proved to be right when Sideswipe grins again.

"You are more than welcome." his face then darkens again. "But what if you are discovered by the decepticons before then?" He seems worried or is it just me? Not worried about losing a possible comrade but worried about losing someone dear to him. 'I need to lay of the romance novels.'

"I can take care of myself." I smile to reassure him. But it doesn't seem to work. He skates closer.

"And what about your dear friend? Won't he protect you?" He has a grim look as he talks.

"He? Oh, no! My friend is a femme as well. But it is pretty much me who protects us both." 'Ahh! stupid-stupid-stupid!' Yeah, it was stupid to say. Sideswipe's optics narrow.

"You mean to tell me that only you are able to fight off someone?" I lose my voice again and take a step back. Sideswipe skates closer again.

"You are only one against a dangerous decepticon. Not only that, you are a femme. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? They will have no mercy on a helpless femme!" he says angrily. My own optics narrow.

"I am NOT helpless! I have always taken care of my friend. And I have always kept her from harms way. I am more than capable to protect!"

Sideswipe frowns.

"And who protects you?" I am taken aback by his question. 'No one.' I feel my spark cry out. It has always been me protecting and taking care of others. I don't need anybody saving me. I always save myself...since there was never anybody who came for me. Just because of my length everybody thought that I needed no help. Which is why I made sure that I could take care of myself. Practicing in martial arts, boxing on my free time and keeping myself in good shape.

I look down at my pedes, not wanting to look at Sideswipe. I feel a pain in my spark. 'No one has ever come for me. So why would somebody do now?'

I nearly jump when I feel something lightly grab my left servo. I look up and see Sideswipe standing right in front of me, he is smiling warmly at me. I look down and see my servo grasped in his larger one. I feel my cheeks heat up. 'I guess cybertronians CAN blush.'

"I won't break that promise you made with your friend, If you let me chase off any decepticon that comes near." he smiles. I stare at him in shock.

"Thank you." I say, dumbfounded.

Sideswipe's smile widens and he does something that makes my optics widen as large as saucers. He lifts my servo to his lips and kisses it. He then gently releases it and stands straight in front of me again.

"Take care, Divine. If you ever need me. Com me." And with that he skates skillfully backwards, his optics not leaving mine, and somehow avoids the trees and rocks as if he has a second pair of optics on the back of his helm. Once he is out of sight I cross my servos over my spark and gaze in a swooning manner were he was last seen.

"Thank you." I whisper.

* * *

**Well here you have it. Looks like things are getting hot between Divine and Sideswipe. Hehe! **

** I might not update the next chapter so soon, I'm going to have an other busy week with a lot of homework and studding for tests. :(**

**Please review and tell me your opinion of my story so far, please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ****Hello people! You are all beautiful! Yay! I am back! Finally! **

**It was a tough study week, but I survived. I'm ALIVE! And happy! :D**

**Anyway! Here are my responses to last chapters reviews. Yes I have decided to do that from now on. :)**

**Tinyterror: Sorry that I made you wait, But here it is! :D**

**Spirit Kiss: Indeed he is. You better believe it ;P**

**Neon: It is happening! :D**

**Skyress98: Yes they are stupid and keep me very busy, stupid homework :(**

**velociraptor4659: Yeah...they can't help ending up on each other (that sounded wrong XD) Apparently Sideswipe was a little confused of his feelings for Divine since he has not exactly really thought of a femme more than a mere bedwarmer. That is what he thinks in my story at least. Divine however is just very dense with love. You will find out more about her denies of love through the story and why. Anyway I had free time now so I have updated! :D Oh and I am not afraid about updating late. *I bend down and pick up four rabbits* Since I don't only have Cody to protect me but I have Angel, Georgina AND Pebbles! Muahahahahha! XD**

**SarahBloomSakura: Yay! You loved my chapter! Thanx! Here it is. I would have done it sooner but, you know homework :P**

**Bee4ever: Thank you! *I bow* Thank you, you are too kind. And more you want, more you shall have ;)**

**Lumina13: Thank you SO much. You made me smile like a moron. And I am happy that it made sense why they became Cybertronians :)**

**KeepingThemAtBay: Yay! You came by MY story! :D**

**Thank you every one who reviewed. I hope I continue to get them. Please keep on reviewing, It makes me want to update faster and get more inspiration :3 **

**Anyway...Enough with this A/N for there will be more at the end. **

**Enjoy! ;P**

* * *

Tantalize's POV

I watch as the femme, who I consider as my sister, leave to the waterfall.

I sigh and shake my head. I had gotten so scared when she had told me about the mech she had met. I was..still am scared that they will find us. The truth is that, if I could choose then I wouldn't _ever _be a part of this alien war. Only problem is that I have not much of a choice now, since I am their kind now, I am not human anymore.

I shudder. Not human. I am not human and I will never be one again. I still can't believe that I am a car that transforms into a gigantic robot. Every morning I will wake up and pray that it was all just a horrible nightmare, but it never is. I AM a Cybertronian. But to me I will always be a human on the inside, I will never let anything make me forget that. That is why I never refer anything in their language, like helm that I still call head. But Divine...I don't really recognize her. Sure she is still the same happy-go-lucky girl that I have always known and loved, but. Now that we are a completely different species she has become very protective, she has always been overprotective over me, even as humans but now it is in a more different way. I can see that she is always alert, always prepared for danger to be hopping out of any corner. I feel bad in my heart. I know it is because of me that she is never relaxed or really calm. I know that it is because of the promise I _made_ her promise.

I feel very rotten. Am I really such a selfish coward? If we had searched the Autobots and joined them then she would never have to be like this, as much. We would have all the other bots protecting not only me but her as well.

_ME? Protection? Pfft! No one needs to protect me._

I remember the first time she had said that, When we were still Cecilia and Alma. We had nearly been jumped when we had walked by an alley, we were both 15 then. Two guys around 17-19 had walked out of the alley and blocked our way. They had brought up a knife and threatened to kill us if we didn't give them all our money. Cecilia had been a blue belt at the time, but she was already more than vicious and reckless when It came to fighting, especially when I am around. She had kicked one of them so hard in the stomach that he had fallen to his knees and vomited. The other managed to slice a big wound on her arm but she had quickly punched him on his chest, making him fall to the ground. She had then grabbed my hand we rushed away from the alley. Once we were far enough I had scolded her when I saw her bloody arm. It would be a scar for life.

_"__Why do you have to be so reckless?! We could have just given our money, then you would never have gotten hurt!" _I had been so scared for her that I was crying madly and sobbing uncontrollably. _"Why do you try to hard to keep ME safe? Why don't you ever think about your own safety? Why won't you let anyone protect YOU?" _ Cecilia had wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forward soothingly.

"_M__E? Protection? Pfft! No one needs to protect me." _She had lifted my chin and looked seriously into my eyes. _"__I ONLY protect."_

It had really upset me. I wish she wasn't so stubborn. She does need someone to protect her too once in a while, I wish she could realize that as well. At first I had thought that it was pride that made her think that way, but the more I looked into her eyes when she said it I could see that it was because of something else. But I never urged her to tell me.

Right now I know that she is in pain. But she will never admit it. I want to take her pain away, but as much as I want that...I don't want to be a part of the robotic war. There is still a long time until the year is over. Until then, I will make myself more than useful. I don't want to be useless. Divine is working so hard and I will not let her be the only one doing that, I will work hard so that I can too one day help someone and not have her being reckless to save me from the situation. And perhaps I could one day help _her._

I walk around the barn, on the ground lies an old, rusty, broken down car. I go on my knees and transform my right hand into a welder. I then fold a thin visor over my eyes and start to weld the old cars missing parts back together. Ever since I had found this car and discovered my tools I immediately started to work on it. Practicing how to use all of my new found tools, and thanks to my self training I was able to fix a couple of dents that Divine managed to get during her self combat trainings. She had been so impressed.

I continue to work on the car for a while, I had completely lost track of time. I then hear the familiar rumble of Divine's engine. I transform my hand back to normal and go to greet her.

Just as I walk back around the barn, Divine transforms. A lot more slow than she used to. I stop dead in my tracks and look at her. She doesn't seem to notice me. All she is doing is starring blankly at nothing. Something is off about her, but nothing negative really. I then look at her lavender eyes and my own widen when I see them. I have seen that expression many times. Could it be...? NO! no it couldn't be, could it? I finally decide to make her know of my presence.

"Vine?" She was so into "space" that she jumps as I address her. She blinks rabidly a couple of times to get a hold of herself, she then looks at me. "You okay?" I question.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. Say, why don't we go and get that paint?" She seems unusually happy. She smiles sweetly in a way that actually kind of scares me. She was smiling very femininely, she would usually just smile sloppily or just use her signature side grin and goofy smirks. Now I am more than sure. It could be and it is.

"Sure, let's go and get that paint." I answer. I do not question her about what I have just figured out. I know she has never been good with that kind of stuff, ever. It just confuses her since she has always been dense when it came to _that._

Divine giggles, I am being serious here, she actually giggled. Not one of those dark ones. A real girly giggle!

"Come on! I am restless! Let's go!" She skip skates on her wheeled feet and transforms back into her alt mode. I just nod dumbly and transform as well and drive after her.

"Let's get the color RED!" she shouts out loud. Despite being in her alt mode.

I mentally shake my head. Oh dear sister, you are in love.

* * *

Divine's POV

It as been a week since I had first met Sideswipe now. For goodness sake! What the heck is with me?! Sometimes I think of looking for him to talk to him and then I just don't dare! Do I want to talk to him because I want to know more about the Autobots?...UGH!

Actually I have most been hoping to avoid him. To try and get rid of these weird questions my processor keeps babbling about. I had suggested to Lize to try and visit an other town. We did find one but it was a lot smaller and further away than the one we usually drove to. We eventually went back to the bigger one and we had luckily (mostly for me) not met Sideswipe. But even though I would mentally cheer then my spark would make sad noises. Annoying spark.

And that is not the only weird change. Lize had been acting strange to me as well. She would many times just randomly start to talk about love stories and talk about girls who were confused about their feelings, why on earth would she talk about this to me? She knowns i'm not in to that kind of stuff. Too boring and complicated.

I had just been having a shower in the waterfall. I have been more cautious since Sideswipe had fallen on my armor less frame. My cheeks warm when I remember that day. I violently shake my head and slap my forehelm. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stop thinking about that!

Once I have all of my armor clicked on I try to come up with something that will not make my day boring. Perhaps I could go to the park and watch the playing children. I open the com link.

**_:Tantalize?: _**She answers immediately.

**_:Yeah?:_**

**_:I will be going to the playground. Wanna come?:_**

**_:Na, I'm working on the car.:_**

**_:Oh, Okay. See ya!: _**And with that I close the com link and drive slowly down the dirt road, making sure not to get any dirt on my now clean frame.

* * *

Once I reach the town I drive more cautiously. What if Sideswipe was in town? I hoped not.

I drive slowly, making some cars behind me honk their horns displeased. I honk back and speed away.

I then come to the playground and park far away to make sure that Sideswipe and his Topkick friend isn't there. I zoom my vision in on the small parking lot. I look slowly at every car, but there is no sigh of Sideswipe and the GMC topkick. I then drive closer and park myself between a Mercedes and a cute Smart.

My worry is quickly washed away when I hear the laughs of happy children. I "smile" at the small young ones. How I wish that I could join them, I have always liked playgrounds despite my age. I stop my gaze at a small blonde girl who I recognize immediately. Little Annabelle. She is giggling and playing in the sand. She grabs a chunk of sand and rubs it on her cute chubby cheeks. Her pink polka dot dress is very dirty, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

I look around, in search for her parents. I spot her mother sitting alone on a bench reading a Fit magazine.

Just as I am about to turn my gaze back to Annabelle I stop at a man. He was pretty sloppy looking, with a dirty checked cardigan, worn out jeans with holes and a wrinkled cap on his dirty hair. Gross! I see that he is fixated on something, his eyes are watching with intense at something. I follow it and I nearly gasp when I see that he is starring at Annabelle. My engine rumbles angrily.

That disgusting pervert pedophile! I Look back Sarah in hopes that she has realized the man as well. But she herself is fixated in the Fit magazine.

And that is why I don't read that kind of stuff. I quickly look back at the man. He seems to have gotten closer to her. He continues to stare at her with repulsive intense. I was just about ready to transform and step on him like a tiny bug. But sadly, I can't do that.

He then approaches Annabelle and switches his pedophile look to a "warm and friendly" smile. I force my audios to listen at 100%.

"Hello there, young lady." he says. Annabelle looks up at him. She turns her head in confusion.

"Who are you?" she questions innocently.

"My name is Mr. Harris. I am a seller. Say, would you like to get a great present for your mommy?" Annabelle smiles with her mouth open..

"Oh yes! I really wanna get a present for mommy!" My energon must be boiling by now. That sleek fragger!

"Come, I have a whole car filled with pretty presents." He puts out his hand for her to grab. She nearly grabs it but then seems to hesitate.

"Um, my daddy told me not to go with strangers." YES! Smart man! Listen to your daddy! But the man doesn't remove his smile.

"Don't worry. It is not far away. You can just choose a present and then give it to your mommy. I am sure that she will be _very _happy." NO! I mentally cry when I see Annabelle smile.

"Okay!" NO!, no, no. I watch in horror as little Annabelle follows the man. I look back at Sarah who is still reading the pit spawned magazine. I vroom my engine loudly, making many children and other parents jump, including Sarah. She looks at me oddly.

Don't look at ME! Your daughter is about to be kidnapped! I can't take this any more. I then hear a small scream. Only I hear it since my audios are at the highest level. I know straight away who it is. I see a light blue Renault drive out from the parking lot a little further away. I growl when I see who is driving it. The gross man.

I know that Annabelle is in there. I push the pedal to the metal, my tires squeal loudly in the parking lot as I back out and race to the road. I am having a big problem right now trying to control my desperate urge to transform and skate after him. If there is one thing I hate the most in the world then it is child molesters.

He is far in front of me and there are more cars right in front of me. I honk loudly at them to get out of the way. Most of them turn a bit to give me space but I then get stuck behind a camping trailer. SLAG! Of all times why now?!

I decide to frag the rules and race through the road in a very dangerous way, passing every car like a pro.

I spot the Renault, it turns into an old road. I follow. I look around, there does not to seem to be anyone else around. I mentally smirk as I transform.

"Get back here you afthole!" I shout as I skate after the old and ugly car. I skate beside it and look through the window. I see the man screaming while looking at me. I look into the back seat and see Annabelle tied around her hands and mouth. She looks at me with curiosity and wonder. I look back at the man.

"Stop the car!" I demand. But he just continues to scream and speeds up instead. Big mistake. I skate in front of the car and place my hands on the bumper and push. He loses control and is forced to break. His tires squeal as he does this.

Once the car is stopped the man jumps out. Just as I am about to demand him to release Annabelle he grabs a gun from his pocket and starts to shot me. I just stand there, unfazed until he is out of bullets. I then grab his gun and crush it. The man swallows.

"What the heck are you? What do you want?!" He looks like he is about to breakdown and wet himself. Serves him right.

"I want you to release the girl." I growl. His eyes widen and he starts to tremble.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" he cries like a wimp. I go on one knee and stare him right in the eye.

"I said release her, NOW!" I see his jeans darken between his legs as I roar at him. He nods and quickly rushes back to his car and brings Annabelle out. He unties her and then lifts up his hands in a surrender like manner. I look down at Annabelle and my optics soften.

"Annabelle, come here." She seems to trust me since she obeys me immediately. She runs away from the man and hides behind my wheeled feet. I then move my soft gaze from Annabelle and narrow tnem to the man who was now on his knees begging for mercy. I roll to him and grab him roughly in my hand, making him yelp and cry literally out for his mommy. I lift him up to my face and narrow my optics dangerously at him.

"I am not finished with you yet." I growl with pure anger. I take out a roll of silver tape that I had "borrowed" from a small shop last night. I guess it came to use after all.

"Don't hurt me!" I completely ignore his pleas and walk up to a tree. I have have had enough of his ridiculous apologizes so I cut a big piece of tape and stick it roughly on his mouth. I then start to wrap rap the tape around his whole body and to the tree. Hight up.

Once I am done he looks like a cocoon, with only his head sticking out. I smirk at my new "art". I think about calling 911 but then I just get the idea to call Sideswipe instead. I mean if I called him then he would bring the Topkick who would bring her father. Yes that would be a better idea, she needs the comfort of her parents right now.

I hesitantly dilate his com link number.

I can do this, just stay calm, Divine.

**_:Hello? This is Sideswipe.: _**Oh goodness! I am about to just scream here.

**_:Sideswipe, It is me, Divine.: _**There was a pause.

**_:Divine? HIya! What's up? You doing good? Are you okay?: _**Is it just me or did he just all of a sudden sound very happy. As if I am something interesting to talk to.

**_:I'm fine. But Annabelle isn't.:_**

**_:Annabelle? Will's sparkling?" _**

I explain to him the situation. Once I am done, Sideswipe growls over the com.

**_:Disgusting, fragger! Where are you?: _**I send him the coordinates.

**_:Great! I have told old Ironhide, he must be telling Will by now.: _**

**_:Please tell them to hurry up.:_**

**_:WE, will.: _**We then turn of our coms. I look at the my hand that he had kissed last time I had met him.

"Ahhh! Sideswipe is coming! What am I going to do!?" I hiss and cringe. Wait! Annabelle! How in the name of Primus could I forget!?

I turn back to the spot where I had seen Annabelle last, only to reveal her not being there. I then feel pair of tiny arms wrap around my wheel. I look down and see the little blonde girl trying to hug me.

I smile warmly at her and bend down to get as close to her level as possible. She then runs to my chest and starts to sob. I just stay still at first, not knowing what to do but I eventually place my left hand softly over her small body. She buries her head into my hand and hugs my fingers.

"I-I-I w-will n-n-never l-lis-sten to strangers again!" she sobs. Well technically, I am a stranger as well but...Ah what the HECK. I rub her small back soothingly with my other hands fingers.

"There, there. It is alright now. You are safe." I continue to rub her for a while until she seems to have gone still. I then realize that she has fallen asleep. I grin at her cuteness and carefully lift her up in both of my hands to my chest, where my spark continues to make soothing noises to her, like a lullaby. I sit down in a more comftarble position with my legs curled to the side.

"Mmmhmhmh!" I turn to the cocooned man. He is desperately trying to come lose.

"Quiet you!" I hiss/growl, making him stop and mumble a "_Yes ma'am" _Through the tape. Just as I am about to gaze at the sleeping angel again I hear the sound of a sport engine rumbling. I recognize it. Sideswipe.

Just as I thought of his name, his Stingray corvette mode comes driving through the road. He quickly transforms and stands straight and puffs out his chest,

what was that for?

Our optics meet once again, nothing but silence. I feel awkward and want the feeling to go away, so I carefully lift the sleeping Annabelle and cup my hands. I stretch my arms out in Sideswipes direction.

"She fell asleep." I state. Sideswipe snaps back to reality and nods once. He rolls silently to me and cups his hands in front of mine. I then carefully give Annabelle to him.

"Ironhide and Lennox will be here any second now. I came here as fast as I could to reach the coordinates first. If you go now then you won't be found." I smile and duck to hide my blush as I slowly stand up again. I realize while I stand up that Sideswipe was watching me the whole time.

"Thank you." I whisper. Sideswipe then grins.

"No, thank _you_. You saved Lennox's Sparkling from what a...what humans call a pedophile. Speaking of the fragger, where is he?" I point with my thumb behind me at the stuck man. Sideswipe looks over my shoulder, his optics widen first but then he starts to silently chuckle.

"You did that?" I place my hands on my hips and nod proudly. He chuckles again. My cooling fans kick on at the sound.

I then hear the squealing of tires, making me jump. The others are coming.

"I gotta go!" I skate around Sideswipe and go into the forest. I look over my shoulder and see Sideswipe look at me with what seemed to be saddened optics.

What did I do to make him have that expression?

* * *

**There ya go folks. The latest chapter, hope you liked it :)**

**Oh and for that continuing information. I have started to write on an other Transformers story, but this new one will be in the Transformers Animated universe and it will be about a new Oc and the Jet twins! :D But don't worry, I will not forget this story ;)**

**Remember to review! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY MACARONI! I have not updated for a very LONG time! What is wrong with me?! **

**Sorry about that...I have had the sickest weeks ever! With homework, personal problems and my mothers 50th birthday. I swear that woman stopped aging at 35. You can NOT see that she is 50. Every time I tell people how old she is they get look like this O_O and then like this O_O. And then they start to give me WTF looks.**

**Anyway, so here is the latest chapter. I don't feel like responding to any reviews right now since it is in the middle of the night right now and I am tired, like REALLY tired. So I will just say thank you all you beautiful people out there who reviewed, faved and followed my story. It really means a LOT to me.**

**Here we go. ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

"Slagging, SLAGGER!" I flinch as Ironhide throws a fit for the million time. I watch as his tall, muscular holoform paces around angrily. His big, black combat boots pound on my wooden floor as he does that.

Once we had arrived as fast as possible to my daughters aid we were all confused to find the bastard, that had kidnapped her, tied to a tree in silver tape like a cocoon. Except Ironhide that is, he was so furious that he didn't care and was about ready to blast him with his cannons to bits, that is until Prime arrived an stopped him. The big black bot had become very attached to Annabelle and has got a major soft spot for her and is the best baby sitter ever. Although I know he will never admit it.

When I had gotten the horrible news from Hide that my child had been kidnapped, I was about to pass out right there. I have no problem risking my life for saving the world, I am not afraid of gigantic red eyed robots that are able to squash me to a bloody spot on the ground. Oh no. But THAT, my sweet little baby, in the hands of a disgusting pedophile. I was about to punch the closest soldier around.

Once we were ready to go, which was about 30 seconds, Sides and Hide were squealing out of the base. Ironhide's vehicle is not that fast so Sides raced far in front of us to the coordinates.

Once we arrived I found Annabelle in Sides hands sleeping, so I thought it was him at first who had taped the kidnapper, but I then remember that 'Hide told me that _someone _had told _him. _So someone else must have done it, but who? It couldn't have been anybody who we know since everybody was either at the base or on patrol somewhere else.

"You should have let me stomp on that fragging mech like the little bug he is!" Ironhide shouts at Prime's much taller holoform.

I look suspiciously at a young guy, seeming to be in his early twenties. He has spiky, silver hair, tanned skin and the amazing blue eyes. He is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a silver vest on top, tight grey jeans and a pair of black combat boots.

I watch as he chuckles at Ironhide who is still continuing to rant to Optimus that should have let him kill the kidnapper. True I want to kill him as well but sadly, I don't have the authority to do that.

Sides electric blue eyes then turn to me and our eyes meet for a second, he then quickly looks away. I raise an eyebrow at that. I know that he is hiding something and I WILL find out.

What we are doing right now is waiting for Sarah to bring Annabelle downstairs so that we can question them both about the whole ordeal.

"I really mean it, Prime! It is utterly useless to send a fragger like him to what the humans call a 'prison'. All he will get there is free fuel and then be freed in some human years and do it again! Killing him would have been a _much _better solution!"

"Ironhide! I have told you more than once that we do NOT harm humans! No matter how bad they had been, we will not lay as much of a digit on them in any harmful way." Optimus oh so greatly explains in his dark voice. Hide scoffs and is about to continue but stops when my wife and daughter walk into the kitchen. I can see in Sarah's eyes that she has been crying again. She had been more revolted as we explained what had happened to our baby's kidnapper. She had then broken down and softly apologized to me as she held Annabelle as if her life depended on her, which in a way she does.

Everybody is quiet as Sarah grabs a chair and sits down by the table with Annabelle on her lap. I sit beside her and kiss her softly and wrap an arm around her. Optimus, Ironhide and Sideswipe sit down as well. We all have a serious expression, except Annabelle who is happily fiddling with a small _My little Pony toy_.

"Sarah, what happened. Tell me from the beginning." I softly ask my beloved wife. She dries away a nearly escaping tear and sniffs.

"Well, I didn't know Annabelle had been...taken until I was woken up by a blue car that was revving it's engine loudly. I looked at it oddly and couldn't see any driver since the windows were tinted. It then suddenly drove out of the parking lot and disappeared. I then realized that Annie was gone a-an.." New tears start to stream down her cheeks and she starts to sob. Ironhide takes Annabelle out of her grasp so that she can sob in my chest.

"Sh, honey. It's okay. She is safe now."

"NO! It's not okay! If only I had been more alert. Then this never would have happened. What kind of mother am I?" she cries.

"You are the best one!" little Annie says happily from Hide's lap. "I'm okay, mommy. Beautiful blue bot saved me." All of out heads snap up. Mine surprise, Ironhide and Optimus confused and I manage to catch Sides jump a bit and have a nervous look on his face.

"What blue bot, Annie?" I ask. Sarah seems to have now calmed down again and is having her full attention put on Annabelle.

"I was tied, daddy! In bad mans car." Annie exclaims. "But then a blue guardian angel came and stopped bad mans car and scared him! She was so cool, daddy!" She sounds as if she is telling about an adventure. "After teaching bad man a lesson she was vewy nice. She let me sleep on her. She was vewy warm!" Everybody in the kitchen are looking dumbfounded at her, including me. So, an other bot saved her, but who?

"Annabelle, could you try to describe her?" Optimus asks.

"It can't be Chromia. She's...offline." Ironhide mumbles sadly. Annabelle thinks. She then stands up on Hides lap and starts to gesture with her small chubby arms.

"She was tall, had cool skates, blue and BEAUTIFUL!" She starts to bounce happily and hops of Ironhide's lap. She then starts to mimic whoever it was that had saved her. She makes "woosh!" noises as she pretends to be skating over the floor.

"Stop the car! Bang! Bang! Rewiese her! I'm not finiwished with you! Bang! Bang! TAPE!" Sarah looks at me with a knowing look.

"The blue car." she whispers loudly.

"Prime, could it be a new arrival?" Hide questions Optimus. Said Prime just shakes his head.

"We have not been alerted with any signals."

"Then who is this mysterious femme?"

I turn my gaze to the silver speedster who looks as if he is about to bolt.

"Sides, do you have something to say?"

**Sideswipes POV**

My holoform optics look up at Lennox. The sternness in his own brown ones makes me understand that he knows that I know.

"What do I have to say?" I question innocently. Lennox looks suspiciously at me.

"Do you have something to say about this mysterious bot?" I gulp as Ironaft and Prime look at me curiously.

"Na...what is there to say? That we have no idea who she is?"

"You know who she is don't you?" I flinch as he sates that. Has he figured it out?

"N-no, I don't know what you're talking about." _Frag! I am usually great at lying! How come i'm not now? It could be because I'm used to_ _lying for myself...or Sunny._ We could get away with everything, but he is not here anymore. So I guess my ability to lie like a pro died with him. It could also be because I do WANT to tell my comrades about Divine.

"Sideswipe." _Aw come on! Not Optimus too! _I turn my gaze to my leader. "Do you have something you want to tell us?" I am just about to deny but I am interupted by Lennox sparkling.

"Sideswipe and beautiful robot lady talked. They are in love!" My holoform turns all red and I scowl. Lennox, Sarah, Ironaft and Optimus are all starring at me now. Annabelle is just running around and giggling.

"No I am not! And there is no bot out there!"

"Then how do you explain HOW you figured out Annabelle was abducted?" Lennox asks.

"W-well.."

"You told me through the comlink that you were _told."_ Iron with the big aft says. I gulp. "Now how will you explain _that_, Sideswipe?"

_Busted._

* * *

**Tantalize's POV**

"Come on, Lize!" Divine giggles. I watch in wonder as she hops happily around to the song _Welcome to the club, _that is booming out from her speakers.

_It's alright you're ready for the night of your life._

_Stars will shine so bright._

_They say we're dancing the night away hey hey._

She is doing slow and graceful moves and twirls slowly around with her eyes closed. Seeing her do that makes me realize something and I smile.

_This beat gets underneath _your feet.

Right now!

Together we will meet.

This place will blow your mind away hey hey.

Welcome to the club now!

Gonna pump it up now!

This is an emergency!

Music is my galaxy.

She jumps high up in the air and starts to club dance when she lands back on the ground. I smile brighter. She looks so much more happy. The first weeks after we had been turned Cybertronian she has been nothing but frantic and alert 24/7. But now she actually looks...calm. It feels so wonderful that she is not feeling bad anymore.

She then suddenly rolls to me and grabs my hands. I gasp as she starts to twirl me around. But I then start to laugh along with her. I haven't seen her this way since we were still human. It feels just like those times.

"Come on, Lize. Show me some moves!" she playfully exclaims.

"Why are you so happy?" I giggle and start to dance along with her.

"I don't know!" she laughs. _Well I know. _Yes I know she will not realize it now. Since she is so darn dense. _Oh, Vine. You are in love with a robotic guy that you hardly know anything about. _

**Divine's POV**

I feel so giddy and happy. It's wonderful.

I jump up in the air and do a mid air pirouette. I don't feel as nervous wherever I go now of days. I feel so much more carefree. It could be because I know Sideswipe has promised me to chase away any danger that gets close. _We are perfectly safe! _

It feels weird to depend on someone else for our safety and not just myself, not only me protecting. It feels so good and calming.

As the song ends I stop dancing and pant. I look down at my best friend who is doing the same. I smile at her and she returns it.

"That was fun!" She nods and I bounce happily on my wheeled peds.

"Shall we go back my small femme?" I tease. Tantalize scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I am not that small."

"Sure."

I was actually just going to be practicing with my sword fighting and Lize decided to tag along. When we arrived at my favorite opening she had been siting to watch. But already after 5 minuets I got bored and decided to dance instead. Which is pretty weird since I ususally take it seriously. But I am still Cecilia on the inside. The free spirited soul who loves fun! I guess I didn't realize until I met Sides.

My cheeks start to heat. _Sideswipe._ I was so much more tense until I had met him. What did he do to snap me out from my un me like, over the top worried and tight aft self? But whatever he did, I am more than grateful.

Just as we are about to transform I sense a presence. I look around, but see no one. But then I suddenly hear the sound of jets.

"Look out!" Lize shouts. I look up and all my giddiness disappears. A huge grey f-22 jet zooms down and transforms in front of us. A tall mech with shining red optics leers at us. A Decepticon.

"Well hello there, femmes. I have never seen you two before. Why are you so far away from the Autobot base?" I push Lize behind me protectively.

"None of your business!" I spat coldly at him. He isn't fazed and just smirks.

"My, aren't you a feisty one. The name is Starscream. What is yours?" I don't like this guy. He isn't only a Decepticon, but a creep as well.

"Like I said, none of your business!" This time his optics narrow at me.

"Watch your tone, femme! I was asking for your name!" I glare right back.

"It's Divine." I finally admit and growl. Starscream smirks again.

"Divine, eh? I don't sense any Autobot signal from you two. Are you neutral?" I narrow my glare and push Lize further back.

"You are! Oh the joy. You two would make splendid Decepticons." _As if._

"We will NOT be Decepticons! So I suggest that you just leave!" Starscream glares at me again and he steps closer.

"You will what, femme?" I suddenly feel worried as his much taller frame towers over mine. But I then shake my helm and slide my swords out.

"Stay back!" I order. Starscream stops and looks at my weapons.

"Ha! Do you think that you can scare me with those? Pathetic!" he laughs. I growl and pick Lize up bridal style, she yelps in surprise, as I skate fast away from the opening as possible and back into the forest. I hear Starscream transform. I know he will not be able to use his alt mode in the narrow forest, which will give us an advantage, for now. I know we can not hide forever. He will eventually find us.

I stop and place Lize back on her pedes.

"Quick! Transform and get away!" I demand. She looks at me shocked.

"And leave you?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Now hurry and leave!"

"NO!" I jump in surprise by her sudden outburst.

"I am tired of always running away and leaving you to handle with danger. I am tired of always letting you get hurt, just because I don't do anything to help you at all! You are not invincible, Divine! You also need help some times!"

"I will be fine! I promise!"

"Enough with your promises already! Call that Sideswipe guy and let HIM handle the jet!" she shouts.

"S-Sideswipe?"

"Yes! You said you have his com link!"

"But I can handle this..."

"NO! You can not!" I stare at her. Her optics are twinkling with fresh coolant that is threatening to slide down her cheeks.

"L-Lize, I.."

"I found you, femmes!" Tantalize screams as Starscream rips huge tree branches apart to try to get closer to us. He lifts one of his servos up and shoots a missile. I gasp and throw myself and Lize out of the way. The missile explodes behind us and I use myself as a shield to cover my friend. I then look down and see her trembling.

"Lize. Please. Go. I will distract him until Sideswipe arrives. I promise I will call him." I quickly stand up and pull Lize up with me.

"Please." I plead. Tantalize looks into my optics. I see nothing but misery.

"Vine, I-I can't. I want to-"

"PLEASE!" I grab her arms and force her to look into my optics. "I will NEVER be able to forgive myself if you stay here and get hurt. You can't fight. No self defense. If you stay then you will make it much harder for me. Please go." Tantalize stares at me with understand.

"P-promise that you will be okay and that you will call him." she whispers.

"Yes. I promise." She looks down to hide her face.

"Heh, I can't believe that I am letting you promise something like this again" I see a tear drop before she transforms and speeds of.

Relieved I turn back to the danger. Starscream is starring at Lize's fleeing alt mode.

"Where are you going, femme?!" He is about to transform to chase her. But I will not allow that. I skate to him and throw myself on him.

"Over my DEAD BODY!"

"As you wish." He then slams me with no effort into the ground and points a gun at me. But I knee him in the crouch and scramble up again. I slice him as hard as I can with my swords. But to my horror, It does not hurt him as badly as I had hoped.

"You will pay for that!" I turn around in the opposite direction from where Lize had fled and skate as fast as I can.

**:Sideswipe! Please come in!: **He answers immediately.

**:Divine? What is it?:**

**:A Decepticon named Starscream in here an-:**

**:WHAT?! Were are you?!: **I quickly send him the coordinates.

**:Hold on. I'm on my way!:**

**:I will be fine! It's my friend who needs to be taken somewhere safe an-:**

"Ahhh!" I yelp as a huge hand slaps me on the side of my helm and I lose my balance on my wheeled pedes. I fall to the ground with a grunt and closed optics.

**:Divine? Divine? Are you okay?: **

I shake my helm and try to stand up, only to be kicked roughly to the ground again. I turn around to see Starscream standing over me with his servos on his hips. I suddenly feel a sudden fright in my spark. I remember being in this position before. When I was human.

Starscream chuckles and bends down on one knee and grabs my servos. For some reason I don't do anything. All I can do is stare with _fright. _He then holds my servos in place over my head. I gasp as a flashback suddenly flashes through my mind.

_A man holds my hands in place over my head and stares into my eyes with a disgusting smile. Three other men are with him and they are laughing._

"What is the matter, femme?" Starscream coos.

**:Divine?!:**

"You know, you are a lot more pretty when you are scared. In fact you are very sexy." Starscream purrs. A cold shiver runs down my back. And I try to wiggle myself out of his grip. But he holds me firmly.

"Perhaps I don't need to offline you. Yes. I could make you my pleasure bot." _Pleasure bot? _He then goes on his knees over me and stares down at me with a look that I have prayed for to never see in that way again.

Lust.

Starscream smirks and bends down and starts to bite my neck. I gasp and close my optics tightly.

"No." I whisper.

"Oh yes, Divine." He sighs and continues to nibble painfully on my wires. He then releases one of his servos and holds both of mine in one. The free servo starts to caress my chest.

"No." _NO! PLEASE NO! Not AGAIN! _This can't be happening. I am Divine. I don't feel fear! I don't need any help! I never need help! I have practiced to fight fo years to make sure that this would never happen again!

Starscream then moves away and starts to kiss me. I gasp in his mouth and close my eyes.

**:HELP!:**

**:Divine?!:**

**:Sideswipe PLEASE! Help me!:**

* * *

**WOW! Divine is in need for help! Sideswipe it is hero time! You better save her!**

**Next chapter will be updated very soon. Like probably tomorrow. I promise!**

**Please review and it might come faster :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaaahoooo! Here we go! :P Right now I am having a wonderful HYPER time since I managed to find the chocolate my dad was hid from me the other day. HA! Did you think that a key could come between me and my beloved chocolate, dad?! Muahahahahahahaha!**

**Autobot-Fangirl0203: **Thank you! :) You know, I laughed when I read Blur. I then told my sister and she was like. "Yeah, well that name suits you." BLUR! MY NAME IS BLUR! XD And oh bother booboo! I have got a sugar rush again!

**velociraptor4659: **Yeah, Screamer can be a real aft sometimes. And LOL! Yes I know! I was gushing while I wrote what Annabelle was saying. Sometimes children can be so much smarter than a grown adult and they don't even know it XD

**Cutie Kyuubi: **YEAH! You tell that fragger that he is a fragging fragger with all his fraggingness! Did I just make a sentence with the word frag? Hahahaha! Sugar!

**11guest11: **I was screaming that too! Hurry up SIDESWIPE! Save my OC/ME!

**Spirit Kiss: **You are excited? That makes TWO of us! Yes that is the song. One of my favs! :D

**Bee4ever:** Oh YES! He will hurry up! Because I will hunt him down if he doesn't ;P

**KeepingThemAtBay:** I have a slight feeling that everybody wants him to hurry...WHO am I kidding? We all want him to, frag! I want him to!

**Neon: **I nearly peed my pants of. Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha! Yes, yes it is tomorrow and here it is! XD

**Here we go my wonderful little chocolates. The latest chapter...It must be funny reading this since I have written _latest chapter_ In many other chapters...hahahaha! Oh snap out of it!**

**Anyway (Anyway is one of my favorite words! XD) Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_The song, Sandstorm techno, booms out of the speakers. Colorful laser lights shine over the dancing teenagers. Boys and girls everywhere. Everyone is moving so much that they start to sweat, making the whole place very hot and hard to breathe._

_I pant as I try to get a proper breath. I look down at Alma who is having a swell time. She is jumping and bobbing her head to the beat._

_We are in Björket. (Björket is a dance club in Sweden for teens who are 13-16 years old. You can check it out on Google Images. Just type: Bjorksater Hassleholm.) I can't believe she actually talked me in to this. I have only been here once and I didn't like it. True I like dancing but being around hundreds of people that I don't know and being able to see over ALL of them makes me feel very uncomfortable. I had decided not to come here ever again but sadly my best friend had to break that promise I made to myself. Although the only reason I actually came here was because I didn't want to let Alma be here all alone with so many strangers. I know that there are many who hide alcohol and drugs while they come in. Even though there is security guards everywhere I don't trust letting her be here without me. Well, at least she seems happy._

_A boy then sneaks up behind her and tickles her, making her yelp and twirl around. I don't do anything because I know who the guy is._

"_Alex! You scared me!" Alma pants. Alex chuckles and hugs her._

"_Sorry, I just couldn't resist!" We all have to shout to be heard thought the loud music, but even then do our voices just sound like muffles. _

_Alex being Alma's boyfriend grabs her shoulders and bends down to kiss her, she happily returns it. I sigh. Great, now I have no one to be with. I look down at my watch and see that i't over midnight. Shit! My bus goes in twenty minuets and there is a ten minute walk to the station. _

"_Alma!" She doesn't hear me, being so busy making out. "ALMA!" She breaks their kiss and turns to me, slightly annoyed._

"_What?!"_

"_We gotta go! Our bus goes soon!" She looks down at her watch and her eyes widen._

"_Holy shit! We gotta go!"_

"_I just said that!"_

"_I know!" She turns around to Alex and gives him a sad smile. "Sorry, Alex. Our bus goes soon. BYE!" Before he can answer she gives him a quick kiss goodbye and gets dragged out by me. We grab our jackets and step out into the cold October night. There are many other teens already outside. Either to get some fresh air or to smoke. _

_Just as I close my jacket I hear Alex call out to us. I turn around and see the short brunette run down the steps from the entrance._

"_Alma, let me give you a ride to the station on my moped." He looks pleadingly at her. My eyes widen at his question._

"_Really? I would love to but I can't let Cecilia walk there alone." Alma reasons. But Alex doesn't back down._

"_Please, Alma. I have heard that there have been close rapes around and I don't want you to be the next target." Excuse me? Have you thought about me?_

"_Cecilia can take care of herself. After all what do you think she is tall for? Guys wouldn't even dare going near her." I feel completely left out. Alma seems to be thinking about it. _

"_Just because she is tall doesn't mean anything. She is still a GIRL." I smile at my short friend. I always love when she stands up for me. Then again, who doesn't like that?_

"_Sure it means! She is tall and strong. Just let Alex give you a ride!" one of Alex's buddies call out. I looks down at Alma and see that she is skeptical. I also see that she really wants to. I don't know how it feels to want to be with a boyfriend since I have never had any, but I guess by looking into her eyes, that it must be really important to be be with him if you have one. I just confused myself. _

_I hesitate at first but then, I speak. "It's okay. Go with him. I'l be fine." I try to give her a reassuring smile but it just becomes a grimace. If everybody thinks that I can take care of myself then it must be true. After all, I have never been 'escorted' by anyone before. But that is because all the boys don't dare. They first time a boy had asked to escort me home, he had quickly been laughed at by others, saying that he needed a 'giant' to be safe. Everybody thought that it was ME escorting HIM. He had been embarrassed and left me. So everybody will not walk beside me since they don't want to look small. I will many times curse my length. It isn't fair! Just because I'm tall doesn't mean that I am unstoppable and immortal. I am also human just like everybody else, and I am STILL a 100% girl, both on the outside and the inside. _

_But sadly, many others don't seem to notice that. They seem think I am some kind of super human who never needs any help. And it is ALL because of my stupid length! It is because of that I have no boyfriend!, It is because of that I always have to have pain in my neck when I speak to people! and It is because of THAT I ALWAYS have to be alone since people think I can ALWAYS take care of myself!_

_Okay, now I am just feeling stupidly sorry for myself. It's not like I am the tallest girl in the WORLD! It's not like I have cancer or anything. I am fresh and healthy so I should be HAPPY! There are people out there who have MUCH bigger problems. So I should just shut up with my selfish thoughts and think about others instead._

_Alma looks at me very surprised._

"_Wh-what? You sure?" I smile wider at her._

"_I will be fine. I promise. Just go with him. You will be much safer then." Before she can protest I turn around and start walking._

"_See ya at the station!" I start to jog towards the road. Okay just follow the sidewalk and you will be fine. _

* * *

**:Sideswipe! PLEASE! Help me!: **Starscream then punches me hard on the side of my helm and I cry in pain. I quickly try to open the comlink but all I can see is static through all the links.

"No calling, sweetspark. I would like some privacy." the seeker purrs. I tremble under his much bigger frame. He bends down to kiss me again but I slam my helm around.

"NO! Let me go!" I thrash around in his grasp but he doesn't even flinch. _Primus he is strong!. _Tears start to build in my optics.

"Please let me go! I don't want to!" Starscream just chuckles and to my horror, starts to caress me between my legs. I gasp and cry out.

"NOT AGAIN! Please NOT again!" I then manage to free one of my servos and I quickly slash my swords at the seeker. I hurt him on his thigh and he growls out in pain. He then angrily catches my wrist and rips my swords out from my knuckles. I scream in pain and energon starts to drip out from my knuckles. Starscream cackles in glee and lets my ripped out swords fall to the ground with a "clang". He then does the same to my other servo and I cry out in pain again. Once I am free from weapons he traps both my servos under one of his massive ones again and smirks down at me.

"Enough of your annoying games. Let me have some fun." I watch as he puts one of his servos on his crouch and clicks something open. I looks down and my optics widen when I see his rod. He then slides his clawed servo between my legs and tries to open my portal.

_NO! It will NOT happen AGAIN! _

"Help!" I scream.

"Shut up, femme!" the seeker shouts and slaps me across the face. But I continue.

"Help!"

"Shut up I said! There is no one coming for you!" I sob and take in a deep vent.

"HELP!" _Face it Divine. No one came for me before. No one even cared to come for your aid when you needed it the most. So why would someone do it now? _Tears stream down my optics and I close them to prepare myself for an other horrible experience of shame and pain.

Suddenly, Starscream grunts and he lets go of me and I feel his weight disappear. I dare to open my optics and see that he is gone. Confused I sit up and look around. I then see Starscream further away, laying on the ground. He shakes his helm and stands up. Just as I am about to stand up and escape, a pair of wheeled pedes stand in front of me. I blink a couple of times and look up and see a strong back facing me. The mech cracks his knuckles and two big swords slide out.

_Sideswipe._ My doe optics stare at him in a daze as if it were all a dream.

"Fragging Autoscum! Come here to ruin my fun?" Starscream shrieks. Sideswipe growls and points a sword at the seeker as he stands up again.

"Don't get any closer!" he snarls. Starscream laughs maniacally and charges. Sideswipe lets out a battle cry and skates at full speed towards the enemy. I yelp as I hear their weapons clang against each other. Starscream brings one of his arms up and transforms it into a gun but Sideswipe does a backflip and slashes his arm of. The seeker snarls and tries to to hit him with his other servo but dodges.

This goes on for a while until Starscream finally chickens out and grabs his arm before he transforms and flies away.

Sides pants and watches the seeker until he is out of sight. Once he is sure that he is gone he turns around to me. My optics are wide open and I am still trembling. I watch as Sides slides his swords back in, only then do I start to think again.

_H-he came for me. _My spark warms up and a small smile booms across my face. _He came for ME! _Someone had actually come for me.

Sideswipe quickly rolls to me and crouches down to me grabs my servo.

"Are you alright?" _Alright? _I stare dumbfounded at him at first. But then tears start to stream down my cheeks and I trow my arms around him, bury my face into his strong chest and start to sob. Finally. All of my emotions from being raped, dying, becoming a different species and basically all the pain I have kept inside, is let out. I let it out...I let it out.

My shoulders start to tremble as I sob. I then feel a strong servo rub me soothingly on my back. That just makes me bury my face deeper into his chest. He then sits down and pulls me onto his lap. At first I gasp at the unusual feeling. But I then sigh and slump into him.

It has always been me who would soothe others, like Lize or my younger siblings. I have always been a person who just keeps all of my misery and pain to myself. I have always thought that I don't need to put my burden on others, all I need to do is try to forget. But even that is very painful. So I then decided that perhaps talking to someone about it would not be that bad after all. But I have never had anybody to really talk to. I wanted to talk to Lize about it before but I don't want her to think that I am weak. I need to be strong for her. If I hadn't stayed strong then she wouldn't be the way she is now. She would be much more paranoid and miserable. It is because of me staying strong that she came over not being a human anymore. Me staying strong for others has helped them. _But what has it done to me?_

"It's okay. I'm here." Sides whispers and rubs the back of my helm. I have never realized how nice it is to be comforted, to be soothed, to be hugged. To be cared for. _Is this how Lize feels when I comfort her? _I loosen my death grip around him and move my helm from his chest to his neck. I nuzzle under his chin and close my optics. _I feel so comfortable and safe. _I feel Sides grin and he pulls me closer.

"Thank you." I whisper as I shed two final tears. "Thank you, for coming for me."

"Of course I came. What kind of mech would I be if I had not?" I feel my lips smile widely and I stare at his neck cables.

"A bad one." I whisper. I hear him chuckle. I then feel a servo grab my chin and tilt it up. My lavender optics are met by Sideswipes blue.

"You didn't answer my question before. Are you alright?" I just stare at his beautiful blue orbs and smile.

"I am now." He smirks and dries my tears away with his thumbs. We then continue to stare into each others optics. I can feel my spark singing inside. It feels as if it is trying to get closer.

Sideswipe then starts to bend his neck and his face comes closer and closer. Without thinking, I do the same. Our optics never leaving each other.

"Divine!" _Huh? _I break our optic contact and turn my gaze to where the familiar voice came from. I then see a pink Porsche driving through the forest. Tantalize.

Out of pure instinct I just stand up, and accidentally hit my helm with Sides. I yelp and fall back. He for some reason doesn't seem as fazed as I am. He just stands up and lends me a servo. I grab it and he hoists me up with barley any effort. I must say that I am pretty impressed by his strength. I am about to thank him but I huff instead as a pink blur tackles me.

"Oh, Vine! Are you okay?! Please tell me that you are okay!" Lize is shaking me back and forth with a strength that I had no idea she had.

"I, am, okay, Lize. Please, stop, shaking, me."

"Oh! Sorry." she grins sheepishly and hugs me instead. I smile fondly at her and rub her helm. I now know how it feels so now I want to do it more often to her now. I turn my gaze to Sideswipe who is standing not so far away. I smile at him and he returns it, but for some reason he seems to be a little disappointed. _Could it be because...were we about to?...Naaaaa! _

I then hear the sound of other vehicles driving towards us. I automatically turn my back against the noise to have a barrier between whatever was coming and Lize I look over my shoulder and see a HUGE blue and peterbuilt semi truck. Along with it was the black GMC topkick, a search and rescue hummer and...Starshine. I for some reason frown at that.

The vehicles stop not so far away. William Lennox and some other soldiers jump out of Ironhide so that he can transform along with the others. I watch in awe as they transform. The peterbuilt being the tallest one finishes last. I mouth a WOW at the leader of the Autobots.

"Are you Divine?" the leader asks with a dark yet very friendly booming voice. It makes me feel calm.

"Yes" I ask shyly.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots."

"I-I know." I say nearly above a whisper.

"I have already met your comrade, Tantalize." he says and gestures to Lize who I am still holding protectively. I nod and let go of her. She shakes her head and stands beside me.

"I hope that you are unharmed."

"I-I'm fine. After Sideswipe came to my rescue." _Rescue?! Why did I say that?! What am I a damsel in distress?! _My cheeks heat slightly and I try to hide it.

"I am glad that my soldier came on time for your aid."

"Optimus. She needs medical attention. She his damaged on her upper arms and servos with some serious bleedings." the medic says. I recall Primus telling us that his name was Ratchet. I then look down at my still bleeding knuckles and it then suddenly starts to hurt and I grimace.

"It's nothing."

"Divine. As I can recall, Tantalize told me that you two are neutrals. Is that correct?" Optimus questions.

"Yes, it is correct."

"I would like you two to come with us to our base for protection. It is dangerous for neutrals, especially _femmes, _to be out without any protection." I am about to say something but I then feel a servo grab mine. I look to beside me and see Lize smile at me.

"It's okay. We can go. Forget about the one year promise, we _need _protection, BOTH of us." I look at her, amazed.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was quite selfish of me to force you to keep that promise, i'm sorry. AND don't say it's okay, just take the damn apology." I stare at her, clearly dumbfounded. But I then smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Phew! I'm glad that that was done. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun and...emotion. WHAAAAAAA! :'(**

**Anyway, I will be able to write and update more often now since I right now have a one week holiday, YAAAAY! :D That means that I can write all day long with not a care in the world! Wait...NOOOO! I have two tests to study for next next week! NOOOOO! And it is physics! I HATE that topic! **

**I hope you liked the chapter and please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

***I cry and give each of you wonderful readers a bear hug* I am SO sorry to keep you guys waiting and I really had in mind to update on Hallow's Eve but it turns out that I had forgotten about my cousins BIRTHDAY! So I was in Denmark, FAR away from my dear lab top, and partyd LIKE ALL night. We were back at my cousins apartment at like 5 in the morning and I passed out on the floor! For those who don't know, in Denmark alcohol is REALLY cheap and you can get it like EVERYWHERE and I was like getting free drinks from guys almost ALL the time. Thanks to my height people thought I was in my twenties! Anyway and the next day I had a MAJOR hangover! And I couldn't come back home until Saturday and even then when I came back I was forced to study. I am in my last year 9th grade. So I am studding HARD to get in to a good gymnasium. So I am basically in the busiest grade right now that I need to study even on holidays. I hope you understand.**

**Again, sorry about the late update but here it is! :3 Thank you everybody for the feedback and those who have followed and faved my story.**

**Here we go, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The drive had been quite long. Much longer than I had expected. During the drive I drove In front of the medic Ratchet so that he could help me immediately if something would happen. Lize was in front of me and Sideswipe was somewhere in the back. I am still feeling very warm and giddy inside since someone had actually come for ME, Sideswipe came for me.

I wasn't really paying any attention where we were driving since my thoughts are filled with what had happened for not so long time ago. I am only shaken into reality again when Lize slows down and I do the same until we all have stopped. I manage to see a tollgate when I peak over Lize. Just as I am about to question Ratchet, a human, it still feels weird calling people that, with military clothes walks up to me and Lize. Some others join him and inspect our vehicle forms.

"Who are these?" he asks. Will steps out of Ironhide and walks up to my hood.

"They are neutral Cybertronians in need for protection." he states. The man just nods and gives a sign of clearance. Before we drive again, Lennox walks to my door.

"May I?" Immediate excitement fills me. This will be the first time someone will be riding _inside _me, that sounded wrong.

"Sure, knock yourself out." I have always wanted to say that. Lennox smiles as I open my door for him and he sits down on the front seat. It feels weird, I can feel his every movement. We then start to drive again and I mentally stick my glossa out at the soldiers as we drive through the tollgate.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for saving my daughter. I don't know what would have happened If you hadn't saved her." Lennox says and softly does small shapes with his fingers on my seats. I he could see my face then he would see my smile.

"I am very happy that I noticed that son of a glitch." I then pause. "How is Annabelle?" Will smiles at my question.

"Thanks to you, she is just fine. In fact, she seems more than fine since she now believes in 'guardian angels'" he chuckles. I laugh through the speakers.

"Awwe, she thinks I'm her guardian angel?"

"She really does. And she only stops talking about "The beautiful blue robot guardian angel lady" when she is having a nap." I laugh again and he joins me. We are then quiet for a while until a question pops up in my processor.

"Say... did you manage to get him out of his 'cocoon?'" I didn't say who but I knew he knew who I meant since he started laughing.

"Not really, the police had to get over a chainsaw to get it all of since scissors couldn't do anything. His face expression was priceless!" I laugh along as I imagine the disgusting pedophiles expression. _Oh goodness! That would be priceless!_

Sideswipe's POV

I couldn't believe what that fragger was about to do. After being forced to confess about Divine and her companion to Optimus Prime he was immediately telling me of for not telling them and letting a pair of neutral femmes be out without any protection. I tried to explain about Divine's promise but he said that it was NO excuse. But I don't think I have EVER had as much guilt as I did when Divine had called me. I was so scared and having at least a million thoughts about what was happening to her, but none of them were as disgraceful as the situation I found her in. I knew Starscream was a slagging piece of slag but that was way off the line. Attacking an innocent and unarmed femme and...and. '_Fragging FRAGGER!' _I was about to lose it right there and go into gladiator mode when I saw him on top of her. I should have destroyed him while I had the chance but the coward left.

I try to peak around Ratchet's oversized aft to see the femme who had stolen my spark. I can't help but mentally chuckle. _'Someone has stolen my SPARK. Me, the swift, pranking warrior Sideswipe has had his spark stolen by a femme in just a human week. _ But I can't help it. Apparently my spark had reached out for her since the first time we had met. It was SO obvious but I was just so confused at the time that I just couldn't figure it out. I manage to see a glimpse of Divine's blue paint job.

After Starscream escaped I had in mind about going after him, but when I saw tears sparkling in Divine's beautiful optics, I was just glued to the ground. Seeing her miserable was completely contagious, making me myself feel utter pain in my spark. At first I wasn't sure what to do. I have never been good at comforting femmes and sparklings. I just took her servo and tried to figure something better out, but she then threw her arms around me and started to sob. Just in that moment it was as if my spark took over and was controlling me.

Holding her in my embrace could not have felt more right. I could feel our sparks thrumming in unison.

I then see the base coming in sight and a sudden fear enters me. _'What will the other mechs thing of her? Will they try to court her?' _My engine growls angrily at the thought. _'Not as long as i'm around! I have already claimed her!' _I decide that once we enter the base I will make sure that everybody knows, starting with being by her side all the time.

**:Sideswipe, come with me to my office. We need to talk.: '**_Ugh! So much for making sure! Way to go ruining it boss bot!'_

**:Yes sir.: **I answer harsher than intended. But he doesn't seem to mind and drives to his office. I mutter about how to kill mechs that will lay eyes on _MY _femme as I follow him. Optimus transforms and I do the same as we are in front of his office door. They slide open and we walk in. Optimus immediately sits down behind his desk.

"Please take a seat, Sideswipe." I nod and sit down in front of him with my arms crossed.

"I want to discuss about Divine and Tantalize. How long have you known of their existence?"

"One week, sir." I answer truthfully.

"I would like you to tell me _exactly why _you didn't inform us about them." I groan.

"Prime, I already told you. Divine had made a promise with Tantalize to not make any contact with us until a year had gone."

"And why did they agree that?" I stiffen. I was actually not really sure.

Divine's POV

I look curiously around in awe at all Ratchet's tools. He had a LOT. And he seems to take well care of them, especially the wrenches.

Right now I am sitting on a medical berth with my legs crossed. Ratchet asked me to transform my wheels back to my calfs so that he could check for any injuries on my pedes. So far he didn't really find anything except for a couple of scratches.

I look down at my pedes. I haven't realized before that they are high heeled. It feels weird not having my wheels covering them.

Ratchet is at one of the medical desks, trying to fix my swords so that he can reattach them to my wrists and knuckles. He has already stopped the bleeding on me and replaced some parts. _'He works fast. He could perhaps become Lize's mentor.' _Tantalize was being shown around by Ironhide since she declared that she will not be introduced without me. Ironhide had thought she wouldn't because of habit while the real reason is because she is scared to meet them alone.

"How have you two managed to no manage to get at least ONE scratch or dent that was not caused by a decepticon?" I look at the medic, he still has his back facing me.

"We did get a couple here and there but Lize managed to fix 'em" That makes Ratchet face me.

"Tantalize?" I nod "By herself?" I nod again. Ratchet lets out a vent and turns back to my swords. "I should make her one of my students."

Suddenly the door bursts open, making me jump slightly, and an angry green mech stomps angrily in.

"Damn scrap heads can't du a bloody thing right!" I notice that he has an accent as he ''oh so nicely'' speaks. "Ratchet! Ya old bot, I need to be fixed!" I then notice that he has a HUGE dent on his helm. _'__Ouch, thats gotta hurt.' _Ratchet however does not feel sorry for him at all! In fact, he trows a huge wrench at the poor mechs helm, making the dent even bigger.

"Ouch! That hurt ya crazy medic!"

"Do not speak to me that way, Roadbuster!" Said mech just scoffs and stomps over to a medical berth, all the time not noticing me.

"Whatever you, crazy old mech. Just hurry up and get rid of this damn dent." Ratchet huffs annoyed.

"You will have to wait. I'm busy right now." Roadbuster's optics narrow and seems about to throw a fit of curses but he then notices me. His visor seems to brighten and I just blink back.

"Well hello there." he says in a MUCH more calm voice. To my confusion, he starts to wiggle his optic ridges. "I'm Roadbuster. What would your name be?" I politely smile back and answer.

"Hello. My name is, Divine. Nice to meet you." I out of human habit reach my right servo out to greet him. I then innerly grimace since i'm not sure if Cybertronians even do that. But Roadbuster just smiles and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too, Divine." He then chuckles. "I see you already have caught human habits. They're pretty contagious." I laugh nervously back.

"Y-yeah, I guess they are." I then sense someones optics on us and I turn around and see Ratchet starring at us with a 'WTF!?' look. Roadbuster notices it too.

"What the hell are you starring at?!" he snaps. Ratchet shakes his helm and turns back around to continue on my swords. Roadbuster continues to glare at his back for a while but he then turns back to me with a MUCH more soft face. My optics are wide as I just stare blankly right back at him.

"Sorry about that. So, are you new? I haven't seen you around before." I then finally snap out of my surprised state and smile again.

"Yes I'm new, in fact I just arrived."

"Oh really? Are you a neutral? I don't see the Autobot symbol anywhere on you." he explains.

"Yeah, me and my friend are neutrals."

"Ah, I myself am a wrecker but I am a very great fighter as well." I nod at him and he then grins. "If you want I can be your personal protector." I am about to comment but Ratchet then appears in front of me with my now fixed swords.

"Hold your arms out." I comply and he starts to mend them back to my wrists and knuckles. "This might sting a little." True I nearly hiss and quickly try to keep myself occupied by looking over the medics shoulder at Roadbuster.

"Nah, I think I already got a personal protector." Roadbuster seems to sag a bit in disappointment but he then 'brightens' again.

"Do you have anybody to show around the base."

"No...But I think Ironhide will later once my swords are back on as you can see." I say and gesture to Ratchet who is 100% into reattaching my swords. Roadbuster nods.

"Yeah, well I volunteer as your tour guide!" he exclaims. _I wonder why he is so stubborn to be with me. _Just then, Ratchet stands up, blocking Roadbuster from seeing me, and smiles at me.

"Okay, try to slide them in." I look down skeptically at my wrists and try to slide my swords back in place. They go perfectly in place again and I grin. I then stand up and, without thinking, hug the medic.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...Now let go of me so that I can work on the wrecking wrecker."

"Oh, yeah.." I let go and smile sheepishly at him. Ratchet seems unfazed and walks over to Roadbuster. I sit back down on the medical berth and slide my swords in and out, in and out and in and out.

"Ow! Be more gentle you crazy medic!"

"If you shut up and sit still then it wont hurt as much! NOW THERE! YOU ARE DONE." I look up at the two mechs with curiosity. I see that Ratchet had already fixed the huge dent on Roadbuster's helm. _Must have fixed a LOT of dents during his many years..._

"Well it is about DAMN TIME!"

"Do you want me to give you a new dent for you to walk around with all day?"

"..."

"I thought so." Ratchet grumbles and stomps back to his work bench. I find it amusing hearing the medic grumble about "Annoying young glitchheads"

"So..." I nearly jump when I see Roadbuster beside me. _When did he get there?!. "_I couldn't help but notice. You are pretty tall for being a femme." '_WHAT?! Shit..I'm considered tall EVEN as a Cybertronian?' _Roadbuster notices my sad look and shakes his servos in a surrender like way.

"Don't take it bad, Divine! Tall is GOOD. It gives you a better advantage in many things!" I blink and look up at him.

"R-really?" A small goofy smile curves up my lips. "You don't mind me being tall?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

"W-well..." I look down sadly. "Many have teased me about it and..."

"Bots who thought that are nothing but bloody fraggers. Don't think about that. I like that you are tall, It's cool seeing a femme that you don't need to get any pain in your neck cables just to talk to them." I feel as if I have stars twinkling in my optics. No ONE and I mean NO ONE has EVER said something like that to me before. I am so happy that I just throw my arms around Roadbuster's neck and hug him.

"Thank, you, so, MUCH!" I then feel Roadbuster hug me back.

Suddenly the Med bay doors hiss open and I hear the sound of wheels rolling in and then squeal into a stop. I turn around, not letting go of Roadbuster, and see Sideswipe standing halfway through the door, in a leg parted stance. His expression seems shocked, I wonder why. I then notice him holding a huge sunflower in his right servo.

'_Sideswipe...' _my mind purrs. I then realize that I am still hugging Roadbuster so I let go and smile casually at Sides.

"Hi, Sideswipe!" Said mech snaps out and smiles right back.

"H-hi, Divine...Um." He starts to fiddle with the big flower. "Humans have this...habit of giving organic plants as a present to femmes when they are hurt so I.." He rolls to me and hands me the sunflower. "...here." I stare at the flower and gently grab it. I then smile widely. I have ALWAYS been a real flower girl. How sweet of him thinking that he _needs _to give me a present. I guess he wants to be nice.

"Thank you. It's really lovely." Sideswipe then grins at my comment.

"Great!" He then seems to ponder about something. "Optimus Prime wishes to see you along with Tantalize. Ironhide will bring her outside soon. If you go out and walk straight forward then you will meet up with them." I nod and stand up.

"Okay, thanks." I then notice that I am actually much more short when not having my wheels on my pedes, making me only reach to Sieswiped neck.

'_Funny that I am considered tall...' _I blush and look down shyly as I transform my wheels back on my pedes and skate out. I clutch the flower to my chest when I am sure that they can't see me.

"Thanks again, Ratchet for fixing me up!" I call before the door hisses closed.

Sideswipe's POV

Once Divine is gone I turn around and glare dangerously at the wrecker known as Roadbuster.

"You stay away from her if you know whats best for you!" I growl. The slagger doesn't seem fazed and glares right back at me.

"What is your problem you ridiculous scrap heap?"

"Right now, YOU are my problem! Stay away from Divine!" Roadbuster then stands up and puffs his chest.

"Or what?! I do as I PLEASE!"

"I will slag you up if yo-"

"Aren't you supposed to be with my sister?" I glare darker at him.

"It was nothing between us!"

"Well I will make sure the new femme, Divine stays away from a player like YOU. She will be better of with me." My engine then starts to growl and I grit my dentas.

"YOU JUST MET HER!"

"And I know a good femme when I see one you useless figure skating dirt stain." _OH thats IT! _I am about to punch the slagger but an other servo stops me.

"NOT, IN, MY, MED BAY!" I glare at the Hatchet and he glares right back. "Optimus has has called me to send everyone to the main hangar. Divine and Tantalize are going to be introduced to everybody else." That makes me tense. _'T__hat means MORE mechs! I gotta get to the hangar quickly.' _I give Roadbuster one last glare before I race out.

Tantalize's POV

I have felt awkward with Ironhide during the whole tour. He had not said much except telling the names of the different hangars and asked if I liked his cannons, which by the way are very big and scary looking...I myself did not say much. I hope that 'Vine is done soon. I don't want to be alone with this guy anymore.

As if on cue, Vine comes skating down the hall. I grin and wave. I then spot something in her hand. _'__A flower?'_

Divine stops in front of me and smiles widely. "Hi, Lize! How was your tour?"

"Wonderful." I say sarcastically. "Whats with the flower?" She blinks and then smiles as if she had won a million dollar lottery. She lifts the flower up and nuzzles it.

"Sideswipe gave it to me. He is so kind!" she exclaims. I nearly snicker but someone beats me to it. I turn around and see the big Ironhide trying to control himself from laughter.

"Flowers?! Thats a new one." I glare at him but he doesn't notice me. He then turns serious again and looks at Vine.

"Are you the one who rescued Lennox's sparkling?" Divine looks up at him and nods slowly. He then stomps towards her. At first I think he is going to hurt her and I nearly scream but hold it in when he stops in front of her and claps a BIG hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. You did well." He isn't even smiling. _'__Is he always this serious?' _

"Um...You are welcome?" Vine says awkwardly. Ironhide just nods and walks away.

"Well..Isn't he just the most social?" Divine nods.

"Are you coming or can you two find Optimus office yourselves?" Ironhide calls. Both Vine's and my eyes widen and we run after him. Or in Vine's case, skate.

* * *

Once we came to the Prime's office door, Ironhide just left us...nice guy.

Divine and I look at each other. Silently asking who is going to knock. She then finally does it and we hear a dark voice say "Come in" and the door opens. Vine walks in first and I stay a little behind her. I peak over her shoulder and see the great big bot sitting by a gigantic desk. I hear the doors hiss closed behind me.

"Please sit down, you two."

"Thank you." Vine nods and sits down. I just nod and do the same. I carefully look up and see Optimus look at us with soft optics.

"So, young ones. Could you please tell me _why _you didn't wish to seek our protection?" I gulp. I see Divine about to answer and I mentally start to shout at myself. _'__Don't you DARE let her explain. It is YOUR doing that we stayed and not look for them. It is YOUR fault that Divine had to go through a frightening fight with a gigantic Decepticon. She has done enough for you right now. You can explain this yourself. You were the one who was such a coward!'_

"I!" I snap. Divine halts in her speech that she was about to have and Optimus turns to me. I then all of a sudden feel like hiding somewhere but force myself to have courage. "Was the reason _why _we didn't seek your help. I..I was scared. I was scared to be involved in the war. I hate violence, it scares me. I thought if we could stay hidden for a year we could avoid any danger. But I was later shown that I was wrong, and I really regret FORCING Divine to keep that selfish promise of mine." I confess and look down in shame. I then feel a gentle hand on my arm. I peek up and see Vine smiling down at me.

"I see." Optimus dark voice fills the office. I look back up at him and see him smiling at me as well. "Thank you for telling, Tantalize. And don't worry. We all fear war and getting hurt, but I promise you that you are VERY safe with us."

"Than you, sir." Optimus nods at us and stands up.

"I wish to introduce you to my comrades now."

* * *

**Phew! That is now done and Uh OH! Roadbuster is Starshines brother! *GASP!***

**Please remember to review and I will be happier than on a sugar rush :P**


End file.
